WHY?
by apikachudoodoll
Summary: Kenapa? Kenapa Takdir begitu ingin mempermainkan kita. /Chap9.Up /#PerubahanSummary/PerbaikanCerita.
1. Chapter 1

WHY?

DISCLAMER : Masashi kishimoto

Cast : Hinata Hyuuga & Sasuke uchiha

Genre : Hurt/comfort, Romance

Rated : T

Warning : AU,OOC, maybe Typo and others.

This Chara not My own

But this my story. :)

Note: Jika ada kesamaan cerita Saya Mohon maaf, tetapi ditekankan cerita ini Murni Ide/pikiran saya sendiri dan saya tidak mencopas/Plagiat cerita siapapun.

Summary : Kenapa ? Kenapa takdir begitu ingin mempermainkan kita.

Chapter 1

Happy reading ~

* * *

Tokyo,20xx

Sinar mentari pagi yang cerah menyinari kota Tokyo yang indah. Keindahan kota tersebut makin indah dengan datangnya musim semi untuk tahun ini. Semua begitu bersemangat dan begitu ceria menyambut musim kali ini.

Tak terkecuali untuk seorang perempuan sedang asik menyiram bunga-bunga kesayangannya di halaman belakang rumahnya sambil tersenyum riang. Seorang Perempuan cantik berumur 23 tahun,memiliki mata berwarna amesthy, berambut indigo, berkulit putih bersih bak Boneka dan Berpipi gembil manis yang merah merona yang menambah kecantikannya. bernama Hinata Hyuuga.

Tangan indahnya begitu telaten merawat bunga-bunga cantik yang ada di taman itu.

"Hinata!, ayo cepat masuk kedalam."

Suara lembut seorang wanita berteriak memanggil hinata dari dalam rumah.

"Sebentar lagi Okaa-san."

"Masuk sekarang juga Hinata." Suara berat menyambung memanggil hinata

Mendengar suara berat tersebut mau tidak mau membuat hinata terpaksa melepaskan selang air yang dipegangnya dan mematikan keran air tersebut, lalu berjalan masuk kedalam rumah.

"Hinata, kau tidak boleh terlalu lelah. Kau taukan kondisi fisikmu sangatlah rentan sayang."

Suara lembut mengalun mengingatkan Hinata. Suara itu berasal dari nyonya keluarga Hyuuga yang juga adalah ibu kandungnya Hinata, Hitomi Hyuuga.

"aku tidak apa-apa Okaa-san tidak perlu terlalu mengkhawatirkan aku."

Ungkap Hinata dengan sedikit mengerucutkan bibirnya, pertanda bahwa dia sudah bukan anak kecil lagi yang harus di perlakukan berlebihan seperti itu.

"Dengarkan Perkataan ibu mu Hinata." Suara berat itu membuka suaranya

"Tapi tousan aku sudah bukan anak kecil lagi."

"tidak ada bantahan Hinata."

Hinata hanya bisa terdiam saat mendengar kata-kata tersebut dari Pria Paruhbaya yang dipanggil ayahnya itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Hiashi Hyuuga, Sang kepala keluarga Hyuuga.

"Nee-chan, aku pinjam laptop mu lagi ya?!."

Terlihat Seorang perempuan Muda berambut cokelat berdiri di lantai dua sambil berteriak kepada Hinata. Hinata menolehkan wajahnya keatas dan melihat perempuan yang ternyata adiknya itu sedang tersenyum jahil kepadanya.

"H-hanabi! Tunggu dulu. J-jangan Seenaknya."

Hinata secepat kilat berlari menuju kearah tangga untuk mengejar adiknya, Hanabi Hyuuga. Yang sudah berlari menuju kearah kamar Kakak perempuannya lalu kemudian dia menutup pintu kamar Hinata dan segera mencari benda Kesayangan Kakak perempuannya itu.

Sementara Hinata yang masih kalah cepat dengan Hanabi, hanya bisa menggedor-gedor pintu kamarnya dari luar dengan Suara kencang.

 **DUG.. DUG.. DUG..**

"Hanabi! Buka pintunya!, Hanabi!." Teriak Hinata.

"Tunggu lah Nee-chan, aku hanya pinjam sebentar laptopmu." Sahut hanabi dari dalam.

"Jangan macam-macam hanabi!, aku akan… aku akan.."

"Akan apa Nee-chan?."

"akan.. akan… Pokoknya cepat buka pintu ini sekarang Hanabi!." Teriak Hinata Lagi.

Tak ada sahutan dari Hanabi yang artinya adiknya itu sedang asik memainkan laptop kesayangan Kakaknya. Hinata yang sudah lelah menggedor-gedor pintu kamarnya sendiri dan berteriak kepada adiknya itu, memutar badan membelakangi pintu kamar dan kemudian menyandarkan tubuhnya ke pintu kamarnya untuk menunggu Hanabi keluar dari kamarnya.

Sesaat kemudian saat akan menyandarkan tubuhnya, Pintu Kamarnya terbuka dengan tiba-tiba yang membuat Hinata langsung terjerembab kebelakang.

 **BRUKK!.**

"Aduh!."

"Eh? Nee-chan mengapa kau duduk disitu?." Tanya Hanabi dengan polos.

"Hanabi! Kau ini!, kenapa membuka pintu dengan tiba-tiba begitu sih?." Gerutu Hinata yang langsung berdiri.

"Ini, sang uchiha Brengsek menelpon." Jawab Hanabi yang kemudian memberikan Ponsel Hinata yang berwarna Ungu kepada Hinata.

Hinata Menerima ponselnya sambil melototkan matanya kearah hanabi. "Hanabi!."

"Sudahlah Nee-chan, angkat saja."

Hinata hanya bisa menghela napasnya, lalu mengangkat panggilannya.

Klik.

"H-halo."

"….."

"Sekarang Sasuke-kun?."

"….."

"B-baiklah, aku akan segera kesana."

Pipp. Suara Sambungan yang terputus.

"apa yang Uchiha brengsek itu katakan, nee-chan?." Tanya Hanabi Saat hinata usai menelpon.

"Hanabi, bisakah mulut mu berhenti bekata kasar seperti itu."

"Tidak. Tidak untuk Uchiha brengsek itu."

"Hanabi!."

"Iya,iya baiklah terserah.. Apakah Sasuke-nii brengsek ingin bertemu dengan Nee-chan?." Tanya Hanabi dengan manis

Mendengar hal itu Hinata hanya bisa menghela napasnya dengan perkataan Kasar Hanabi, Percuma saja berdebat dengan adiknya ini, dia tidak akan menang.

"Iya, Nee-chan harus bersiap-siap sekarang." Jawab Hinata sambil berjalan memasuki kamarnya dan menutup pintunya.

"huh!, awas saja jika Sasuke-nii Brengsek berbuat macam-macam dengan Nee-chan. Aku akan memotong adik kecilnya dengan katana milik tousan dan memanggangnya." Dengus Hanabi kemudian tertawa Licik.

. . . . . . . . . .

Disalah satu rumah megah di kompleks perumahan elite, yang merupakan sebuah Kediaman Keluarga Uchiha. Siapa yang tidak mengenal Keluarga Uchiha? Keluarga yang terkaya dan pemilik Perusahaan Uchiha Corp. Perusahaan yang menduduki Peringkat pertama dijepang setelah Hyuuga inc. dan memiliki cabang dimana-mana bahkan sampai keluar negeri.

Sementara di sebuah ruangan Kerja di kediaman Uchiha itu seorang Pemuda berparas tampan berumur 28 Tahun, Bernama Sasuke Uchiha, Berambut emo raven, berkulit putih bersih, memiliki rahang tegas dan tatapan mata tajam itu. terlihat Sedang sibuk bekerja

 **CEKLEK.**

"Ah, Otouto ku tersayang."

Sapa seorang pemuda berambut panjang yang baru saja masuk kedalam ruang kerja Sasuke.

"apa kau tidak memiliki sopan santun Baka aniki?." Tanya sinis Sasuke sembari melepaskan kacamata yang digunakannya.

" kau selalu saja dingin seperti biasa ne sasuke." Ungkap seseorang itu.

Seseorang yang di panggil Aniki oleh sasuke itu hanya tertawa pelan dengan sikap sinis adiknya itu. Dia sudah terbiasa dengan hal itu.

"ada apa Itachi?."

"Besok kau akan ke Kyoto mengurus salah satu cabang perusahaan disana. "

"Lalu?."

Lelaki yang dipanggil Itachi si sulung uchiha itu, ragu untuk meneruskan ucapannya.

"Otousan mengirim beberapa bawahannya kesana untuk mengawasimu Sasuke."

Sasuke tau itu pasti akan dilakukan ayahnya untuk mengekangnya agar tidak bertindak diluar kemauan sang kepala keluarga uchiha itu.

"Aku mengerti Aniki." Sahut Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu aku harap kau bisa menjaga perilaku mu sasuke. "

"Hn."

"Tetaplah berusaha Sasuke."

Ucapan Itachi membuat Sasuke Tertegun, yang kemudian segera dia memasang kembali wajah datarnya. Lalu Itachi memutar badannya dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya pergi dari ruangan kerja Sasuke. Tetapi saat sampai diambang Pintu langkah Uchiha sulung itu Terhenti.

"Dan Sampaikan Salamku untuknya ketika kau bertemu dengannya di sana nanti."

Dan itachi melanjutkan langkahnya keluar dari ruangan kerja Sasuke. Sementara wajah sasuke tersenyum tipis mengingat siapa seseorang yang dimaksudkan Kakaknya itu. Yaitu Malaikat Cantiknya yang berada di kota yang akan dia tuju besok.

"Tentu saja Baka aniki." Ucap pelan sasuke.

Kemudian beranjak keluar dari ruang kerjanya untuk segera pergi bertemu dengan Kekasihnya, Hinata Hyuuga.

* * *

To be Continue . . .

Hallo minna-san. ^^/.

Saya kembali lagi dengan ceritaku yang aneh bin ajaib ini. Hoho. Gomen ne menelantarkan cerita ini berbulan-bulan lamanya. Ini di akibatkan saya ngak tau mau nulis apa dan malah jadi nyasar lagi sekarang nulisnya. T.T

#Reader : LOH…KOK?... ah iya , saya memperbaiki lagi cerita ini. Gimana minna-san? Udah agak mendingan dikit? . #Reader : Masih sama aja…. hiks hiks *NangisSambil PotongBawang.

#Reader:KONFLIKNYA APA?! MANA?! KENAPA?!. …

Haduhh itu dia. Saya juga bingung, mau nyisipin Masalahnya apa dan gimana?.. T.T

Tapi semoga cerita ini udah lebih baik dri kemarin walau masih agak kurang beraturan .

oh ya saya mau ngucapin terima kasih sama Mell hinaga Kuran yang udah ngasih Nasihat-nasihat yang sungguh membantu. Hehe. *hallo Mell.

Semoga Minna-san berkenan untuk menunggu kelanjutannya dan ceritaku yang lain. Jangan lupa Review ne. :D

Oke , sampai disini dulu minna-san. Mata ashita ^^/ *PikaPika.


	2. Chapter 2

WHY?

DISCLAMER : Masashi kishimoto

Cast : Hinata Hyuuga & Sasuke uchiha

Genre : Hurt/comfort, Romance

Rated : T

Warning : AU,OOC, maybe Typo and others.

This Chara not My own

But this my story. :)

Note: Jika ada kesamaan cerita Saya Mohon maaf, tetapi ditekankan cerita ini Murni Ide/pikiran saya sendiri dan saya tidak mencopas/Plagiat cerita siapapun.

Summary : Kenapa ? Kenapa takdir begitu ingin mempermainkan kita.

Chapter 2

Happy reading~

* * *

 **Kringg**. suara lonceng pintu café pun berbunyi.

Hinata Memasuki Sebuah Café sebagai tempat janji pertemuannya dengan Sasuke. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh penjuru café untuk mencari Lelaki yang merangkap sebagai kekasihnya itu, tetapi dia tak menemukan Orang yang di carinya.

'Sepertinya belum datang.'Batinnya

Hinata pun memutuskan memasuki café lebih dalam untuk duduk dibagian belakang café yang berdekatan dengan jendela kaca café, sambil menunggu kekasihnya datang. tak lama seorang maid café pun datang menghampirinya.

"Permisi Nona, anda ingin memesan apa?." Tanya maid sopan

"hm, aku pesan Teh madu saja." Jawab hinata

"Apa anda ingin memesan yang lainnya?."

"Tidak, itu saja."

"Baiklah satu teh madu, silahkan tunggu sebentar."

"hai."

Sembari menunggu pesanannya, Hinata memindahkan pandangannya kearah jendela kaca café untuk melihat orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di luar café. Diseberang café ada sebuah taman kota, telihat begitu banyak orang yang mengunjungi taman tersebut.

Sampai hinata terpaku pada satu pemandangan menarik pada taman itu. seorang pemuda yang terlihat sedang menyatakan cinta sambil berlutut dihadapan seorang gadis dengan memegang setangkai bunga dan Gadis tersebut tampak kaget dengan apa yang dilakukan pemuda itu. Tak lama setelah itu Hinata melihat mereka telah berpelukan dengan mesra. Hinata hanya tersenyum menyaksikan pemandangan manis itu.

"Ini dia pesanannya Nona."

Maid tadi mengintrupsi Hinata dari pemandangan yang sedang dilihatnya.

"Ah, arigatou." Ucap Hinata dengan tersenyum

"Hai." Sang maid pun berlalu pergi

Hinata kemudian menatap jam tangannya, hampir dua puluh menit dia menunggu Sasuke tetapi kekasihnya belum datang juga. apa mungkin Sasuke lupa dengan janjinya untuk bertemu dengan hinata ?. tapi sasuke bukan orang yang seperti itu.

Hinata pun melihat kembali kearah jendela kaca café dan mulai termenung mengingat saat dia bertemu dengan sasuke.

 _Flashback_

 _Saat itu tepatnya tiga tahun yang lalu,saat Hinata sedang dirawat di rumah sakit selama tiga bulan lamanya akibat ia terjatuh dan kepalanya terbentur sangat keras hingga berdarah. Dokter mengatakan itu karena kondisi tubuhnya terlalu lemah hingga saat kelelahan dia tidak bisa lagi kuat untuk menahan tubuhnya alhasil Hinata pun terjatuh dan kepalanya terbentur. Saat itu dia tidak ingat apa yang terjadi, dia hanya tau saat dia membuka matanya seluruh keluarganya ada didekatnya yang sedang terbaring di ranjang dan ibunya langsung berhambur untuk memeluknya._

 _Seminggu kemudian saat kondisi hinata telah sedikit membaik ia sudah bisa untuk berjalan-jalan keluar tetapi hinata belum di perbolehkan untuk pulang kerumahnya. Hinata tertarik untuk duduk di taman rumah sakit pada sore hari, waktu itulah dia bertemu dengan sasuke yang tiba-tiba saja duduk disebelahnya. hinata terkejut melihat Sasuke yang sudah lama tidak bertemu denganya. Terakhir kali mereka saling berjumpa seingat hinata saat SMA dulu, lalu kenapa tiba-tiba dia bisa bertemu sasuke disini._

" _Apa kabar Hinata?."_

 _Itulah kalimat pertama yang diajukan Sasuke padanya._

" _Hallo Uchiha-san, aku baik."_

" _sudah lama kita tidak bertemu." Jawab sasuke_

" _Bagaimana kabar uchiha-san?."_

" _aku baik."_

" _Syukurlah, kalau boleh tau apa yang uchiha-san lakukan disini?."_

" _aku menemani kaa-san ku yang sedang berobat,dia terserang demam."_

" _ah begitu, semoga ibunya uchiha-san cepat sembuh."_

" _hn, arigatou."_

 _Hinata hanya membalasnya dengan tersenyum._

 _Mulai saat itulah keduanya mulai saling bertemu dan mulai berteman satu sama lain. Dan seiring waktu keduanya menghabiskan waktu bersama, suatu perasaan aneh mulai muncul didalam hati Hinata dan itu membuat hinata selalu tersipu malu saat sasuke sering mengajaknya keluar bersama. Sampai pada akhirnya Sasuke mengungkapkan perasaanya pada hinata dengan tidak manisnya dan menciumnya secara tiba-tiba, tetapi hinata menerimanya dengan perasaan bahagia bahwa sasuke pun menyukainya._

 _End flashback_

"Hinata."

Hinata tersentak dari lamunannya saat Sebuah suara berat memanggilnya. Ia pun mengalihkan pandangannya kearah asal suara tersebut yang ternyata adalah Sasuke uchiha, kekasihnya yang ditunggunya.

"S-sasuke-kun." Ucap hinata tersenyum

"maaf, aku terlambat." Ujar sasuke

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya tanda bahwa dia tidak keberatan kemudian dia tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa, mau pesan apa S-sasuke-kun?."

Sasuke duduk dihadapan Hinata , lalu kemudian mengangkat tangannya tanda ia memanggil pelayan.

"Anda ingin pesan apa Tuan?." Tanya malu-malu maid yang melayani hinata tadi

"Aku pesan Ko−,."

"bawakan teh hijau untuknya jika ada." Sambung Hinata menyela perkataan Sasuke.

"baiklah, Satu teh Hijau, silahkan tunggu sebentar."

Sang maid pun berlalu meninggalkan mereka berdua. Sementara Sasuke hanya memandang Hinata dengan senyum tipisnya yang membuat wajah hinata langsung memerah.

"K-kenapa kau menatapku begitu, Sasuke-kun?."

"Tidak, hanya saja kau lucu."

"Apa?."

Sasuke terkekeh saat melihat wajah hinata makin memerah.

"Ini dia pesanannya Tuan."

"Hn."

"Arigatou."

Sasuke mengambil cangkir teh hijau yang dipesannya atau lebih tepatnya yang dipesan Hinata untuknya, dan menyeruputnya pelan. Kemudian dia meletakan kembali cangkir itu di meja.

"S-sasuke-kun, ada apa?."

"Ada yang ingin aku sampaikan kepadamu, sebenarnya besok pagi aku akan pergi ke Kyoto." Ungkap sasuke

"apa? K-kyoto? ."

"Aku harus menggantikan Itachi untuk mengurus salah satu cabang perusahaan yang ada di sana."

Sasuke menjelaskan tujuannya saat dia melihat kebingungan Hinata.

"Tapi mengapa mendadak seperti itu, Sasuke-kun?."

"Baka-aniki, dia akan pergi ke paris malam ini untuk beberapa urusan perusahan selama dua minggu kedepan."

"Jadi Sasuke-kun berada di Kyoto selama dua minggu?."

"Hn."

Mendengar hal itu dari Sasuke, Hinata menundukkan kepalanya sedih, pasalnya dia akan berpisah lama dari Sasuke. Melihat Hinata bersedih, Sasuke menepuk pelan pucuk kepala Hinata dan membelainya lembut.

"Aku akan menghubungimu." Ucap Sasuke tersenyum tipis

Hinata tersentak saat merasakan tangan besar sasuke membelai kepalanya lembut, Ia mengangkat kepalanya dan dia terpaku saat melihat senyum tipis milik sasuke yang di tunjukkan kepadanya. Melihat senyum tipis Sasuke membuat Hinata merasa bahagia dan ikut tersenyum juga.

Drrt, getaran berasal dari ponsel Sasuke menggangu mereka berdua.

Klik.

"Halo?."

"…."

"Hn,Tunggulah Besok aku akan segera berangkat ."

"…."

"Hn."

Pipp, Suara sambungan terputus.

"Dari siapa sasuke-kun?." Tanya hinata saat Sasuke usai menelpon

"Bukan dari siapa-siapa."

Ia mengangguk mengerti. "Oh".

Wanita itu mengambil cangkir Teh madunya dan meminumnya, kemudian dia menaruhnya kembali.

"Ayo, ku antar kau pulang." Ucap Sasuke berdiri dan meletakkan beberapa Lembar uang di meja Café

"B-baiklah."

Sasuke dan Hinata pun beranjak keluar dari café. Saat mereka berdua telah keluar dari Café, mereka berdua pun berjalan menuju parkiran. Sasuke berjalan didepan dan Hinata mengikutinya di belakang.

 **DUGH**

"A-ah."

Pekikkan kecil keluar dari bibir hinata saat dirinya menabrak punggung pria yang ada didepannya. Entah apa yang ada di pikiran Sasuke , Pemuda itu tiba-tiba saja berhenti .

"a-ada apa sasuke-kun?."

dilihatnya Sasuke hanya diam memunggunginya.

 **SET** , Secara mendadak Pria itu memegang tangan Hinata dan menariknya pelan untuk melanjutkan langkah mereka menuju parkiran.

"Eh?."

"Jalanmu lambat siput."

"S-sasuke-kun!."

Tetapi Hinata tersenyum merona menatap tangannya yang di genggam lembut oleh sasuke, perlahan ia mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Sasuke.

'Tangan Sasuke-kun begitu hangat, aku menyukainya.' Batinnya

Sasuke melihat Mobil sport Hitamnya dan mereka masuk kedalam mobil, Sasuke pun menyalakan mesin mobilnya. Lalu meninggalkan parkiran Café. Selama perjalanan tidak ada satu pun yang bersuara, sepertinya ketenangan memang unsur sifat alami mereka yang sangat Pendiam.

Tanpa terasa Mobil sasuke telah sampai di depan Gerbang Rumah keluarga Hyuuga.

"Arigatou sasuke-kun, sudah mengantarku." Ucap Hinata sambil membuka sabuk pengaman.

"Hn."

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku akan masuk, Hati-hati di Jalan S-sasuke-kun." Ucap Hinata sambil membuka pintu mobil Sasuke.

"Hinata." Panggil Sasuke cepat sebelum Hinata keluar dari mobilnya.

"Y-ya?."

"Aku…"

"A-ada apa S-sasuke-kun?." Tanya Hinata penasaran.

"Sebenarnya… "

ada jeda sejenak dalam kalimat Sasuke. Hinata masih menunggu perkataan Sasuke.

"−Lupakan, Masuklah dan jaga dirimu. Jika ada sesuatu Hubungi aku, Mengerti?." Sambung Sasuke dengan nada datar memerintah.

"Hai, aku mengerti Sasuke-kun." Patuh Hinata.

Hinata terkadang heran dengan Sasuke yang sangatlah over-protektif kepadanya seperti Saudara sepupunya, Neji Hyuuga. Hinata tau ia adalah kekasih Sasuke tetapi sikap sasuke sungguh sangat menjaganya ketat membuat dia agak terkekang. tetapi ia tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu dan dia sangat nyaman dengan Sasuke.

"Ne S-sasuke-kun apa masih ada lagi?." Tanya Hinata sekali lagi.

"Hn, tidak." Jawab Sasuke. "−Tapi…", Sambung Sasuke yang tidak selesai

"eh?."

 **CUP** , Sasuke menciumnya tepat di bibir dengan lembut tetapi ciumannya hanya sebatas menempel saja tidak lebih, lalu Sasuke menarik kepalanya menyudahi ciuman kecil tersebut sambil menyeringai kecil. sedangkan Hinata jangan tanyakan lagi bagaimana reaksinya,wajahnya sekarang sudah semerah Tomat seperti buah kesukaannya Sasuke.

"S-sasuke-kun mencuri ciumanku."

Hinata mengerucutkan kecil bibirnya sebagai tanda tidak terima atas perlakuan Sasuke yang mencuri Ciumannya.

"apa salahnya mencium kekasih ku sendiri, hm?." Sasuke menggodanya dengan Tawa kecil.

"S-sasuke-kun!."

"baiklah, Masuk dan istirahatlah." Ucap Sasuke

"Hati-hati di jalan Sasuke-kun." Ucap hinata keluar dari mobil sasuke

"Hn."

Sasuke pun menjalankan mobilnya beranjak pergi dari kediaman keluarga Hyuuga.

Hinata melihat mobil Sasuke yang semakin menjauh dengan tersenyum lembut tetapi kemudian senyuman itu menghilang saat mobil Sasuke menghilang dari pandangannya dan digantikan dengan pandangan Sendu.

'Ku harap hatimu tidak meninggalkanku seperti saat ragamu jauh dariku Sasuke-kun.' Ucap hinata dalam hati, kemudian Ia membuka gerbang rumahnya dan berjalan masuk.

Sementara didalam mobil yang melaju, sebelumnya saat mobil Sasuke beranjak meninggalkan rumah kekasihnya, dia melihat Hinata tetap berdiri didepan rumahnya yang terus melihat kearah mobilnya yang pergi dengan tersenyum lembut.

Sampai Hinata benar-benar jauh dari pandangannya yang dilihatnya melalui kaca mobil. Disaat itulah dia menggumankan sesuatu yang sebenarnya tadi ingin dia katakan kepada Hinata tetapi dia urungkan.

"Gomen Hinata." Guman Sasuke dengan pandangan sendu sarat tersakiti yang tidak pernah dilihat oleh siapapun

. . . . . . .

"Sakura-chan." Panggil seorang lelaki berambut jabrik berwarna kuning kepada seorang perempuan dengan suara cemprengnya.

"Ada apa Naruto?." Tanya perempuan yang dipanggil dengan nama Sakura yang memiliki rambut berwarna kontras merah muda seperti salah satu bunga dari negeri jepang.

"Apa benar Sasuke akan datang besok Sakura-chan?." Tanya lelaki tersebut yang bernama Naruto dengan wajah penasaran.

 **CTAK**!, perempatan siku muncul di dahi Sakura.

'Apa sih maunya si makhluk kuning ini hanya datang menganggu saja, apa dia tidak liat bahwa Aku sedang Sibuk' Batin Sakura yang marah.

Walau dia hanya bertanya tentang kedatangan Sasuke tetapi itu sangat menggangunya. Bukan masalah jika Naruto bertanya tentang Sasuke, tetapi yang dia permasalahkan adalah Naruto yang bertanya padanya hal tersebut sudah lebih dari lima kali… LIMA KALI?! Makhluk kuning itu sungguh GILA!.

"Ia, memangnya kenapa lagi Naruto?." balas Sakura ketus yang sedang sibuk mengetik sebuah dokumen itu.

"Ah, akhirnya si teme akan datang setelah lama berpisah dari kita ne Sakura."

Ucap Naruto senang karena dia akan segera bertemu dengan sahabat sekaligus rivalnya dari kecil itu.

 **BLETAKK** ,

"Aww, Ittai Sakura-chan apa salahku?."

Naruto meringis kesakitan sambil mengelus kepalanya yang terkena Jitakan Sakura.

"Jangan panggil Sasuke-kun dengan sembarangan Naruto-baka, apalagi besok itu dia akan datang." Jawab Sakura yang tidak terima panggilan Naruto untuk Sasuke.

Sebenarnya sudah lama Naruto memanggil Sasuke seperti itu dan begitu pula Sasuke yang memanggil Naruto dengan panggilan 'Khusus' lainnya, tetapi Sakura tetap tidak terima Naruto memanggil Sasuke seperti itu. kalau Sasuke yang memanggil Nama 'Khusus' untuk Naruto sih dia tidak keberatan sama sekali.

"Memangnya kenapa Sakura-chan, itu kan Nama 'Khusus' untuknya karena dia memang pantas dipanggil begitu." Ucap Naruto.

"NARUTO!." Teriak Sakura yang mulai emosi terhadap Makhluk kuning di hadapannya ini.

"A-ampun Sakura-chan." Ucap Naruto yang sudah melenggang pergi karena tidak ingin menerima Gemboman mentah dari Sakura yang dapat membuat beberapa giginya retak.

Poor Naruto~.

 **SKIP**

Mobil sport Sasuke memasuki pekarangan rumah Uchiha dan memasukkan mobilnya kedalam garasi. Kemudian Sasuke masuk kedalam rumah yang langsung disambut oleh beberapa pelayan, dia hanya mengacuhkannya dan terus berjalan untuk menuju kamarnya.

Saat dia akan menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua. Sebuah suara berat menghentikan langkahnya.

"Sasuke."

Terlihat seorang pria paruh baya sedang duduk santai di sebuah sofa empuk memanggil namanya.

"hn?."

Sasuke masih membelakangi Pria paruh baya yang adalah ayahnya, kepala keluarga Uchiha, Fugaku Uchiha.

"Dari mana saja kau?."

"…."

"Kau baru bertemu dengan perempuan itu?." Tanya fugaku lagi.

"Ya."

"Sudah kubilang untuk tidak menemui Perempuan lemah itu."

Perkataan Fugaku membuat tangan Sasuke langsung terkepal erat.

"Jangan pernah mengucapkan dia lemah." Desis Sasuke.

"Heh? Itu memang kenyataannya Sasuke. lihatlah dia, bahkan dia itu Penyakitan dan tidak bisa untuk−."

"CUKUP BRENGSEK!."

 **PRANGG!**

Sasuke dengan tiba-tiba mengambil vas bunga yang dipajang di tangan tangga dan membantingnya kelantai hingga hancur, Sedangkan Fugaku hanya menatap datar dan dingin kearah putra bungsunya.

"Kubilang Jangan mengatakan itu tentangnya!, apalagi dari MULUT LAKNATMU ITU."

 **PLAKK.**

Suara tamparan menggema di penjuru ruangan itu. Sasuke memeggang pipinya yang ditampar oleh seseorang. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Mikoto Uchiha, ibunya.

"Jaga mulutmu kepada ayahmu Sasuke!."

Wanita paruh baya itu berdiri disamping Sasuke. Sementara Sasuke masih terdiam sambil memegang pipinya.

"Bisakah untuk sehari saja tidak ada pertengkaran diantara kalian berdua?, sampai kapan keluarga kita seperti ini."

Mikoto menatap suami dan putra dengan pandangan sendu.

"Kau mengharapkan keluarga kita harmonis huh, mikoto? Lihat sementara putramu itu hanya terus membuat kekacauan kepada keluarga ini."

"Persetan denganmu!, aku sudah mengikuti semua perintahmu dan aku hanya dianggap sebagai pembuat kekacauan?!."

"Kau tidak akan bisa seperti Itachi, Sasuke."

"Aku bukan bonekamu!."

"heh? jadi kau boneka perempuan penyakitan itu yang membuat susah orang lain."

"INGATLAH!, HINATA JUGA−,."

"CUKUP KALIAN BERDUA!." Teriak Mikoto.

Sasuke pun segera menaiki tangga dan menuju kekamarnya dengan emosi yang memuncak, jika dia berlama-lama di ruangan itu sasuke yakin dia tidak akan bisa mengendalikan dirinya.

 **BLAMM.**

Suara pintu yang dibanting oleh Sasuke terdengar keras, menandakan bahwa saat ini dia begitu marah terhadap ayahnya itu. Saat ini yang di inginkan sasuke adalah menenangkan dirinya dengan air dingin.

"Aku tidak mengerti denganmu Fugaku?, kenapa kau masih tidak bisa menerima hinata?."

Mikoto merasa heran apa yang sebenarnya yang dipikirkan oleh fugaku. Apa masalahnya?.

"Aku tidak akan menerima Perempuan penyakitan dan lemah seperti itu, dia tidak pantas." Ujar Fugaku dengan dingin.

"Kau sungguh keterlaluan Fugaku." Ucap Mikoto berjalan meninggalkan suaminya sendirian

"Inilah jalan terbaiknya, Mikoto."

Fugaku berkata dengan lirih dan tak ada seorangpun yang mendengarnya.

* * *

To Be Continue . . .

Hallo lagi minna-san. ^^/

Saya hadir kembali dengan membawa chap keduanya. Oke disini udah mulai muncul konfliknya dan maaf kepanjangan.. ^^''

Gomen ne jika tidak terlalu bagus ceritanya. Maklum baru belajar. (newbie) Hehe ^^

Thank you very much bagi para Reader dan Silent reader. ^^ dan terima kasih juga yang udah fav dan follow ceritaku. Don't forget Read and review ne. :)

Salam sayang*Apikachu~ . jaa minna-san. Sampai bertemu di chap selanjutnya (mata Ashita). ^^/


	3. Chapter 3

WHY?

DISCLAMER : Masashi kishimoto

Cast : Hinata Hyuuga & Sasuke uchiha

Genre : Hurt/comfort, Romance

Rated : T

Warning : AU,OOC, maybe Typo and others.

This Chara not My own

But this my story. :)

Note: Jika ada kesamaan cerita Saya Mohon maaf, tetapi ditekankan cerita ini Murni Ide/pikiran saya sendiri dan saya tidak mencopas/Plagiat cerita siapapun.

Summary : kenapa? kenapa takdir begitu ingin mempermainkan kita?.

Chapter 3

Happy reading~

* * *

 **Kyoto, 09:59.**

Pagi hari, di sebuah stasiun yang berada di kota Kyoto terlihat begitu ramai dipadati banyak orang. Jadwal kereta yang begitu sibuk membuat stasiun itu dikenal sebagai salah satu Stasiun terpadat di jepang. sebuah pengumuman akan kedatangan Kereta yang berasal dari Kota Tokyo menggema di seluruh Stasiun.

Tak berselang lama, kereta yang berasal dari Tokyo itu tiba di stasiun dikota Kyoto. Pintu kereta pun terbuka memperlihatkan Para penumpang dari Tokyo berhamburan keluar. tetapi dari banyak kerumunan orang, seorang Lelaki berumur 28 tahun berambut Raven melangkah keluar dari kereta tersebut sambil menarik Kopernya.

"Sasuke-kunnn!." Teriak seseorang dari kejauhan.

Seorang perempuan muda berambut pink, tengah berlari dengan cepat kearah Sasuke. Sementara dibelakangnya sedang diikuti seorang pria berambut pirang jabrik yang sedang mengeluh tak jelas.

"Uh, sakura kau meninggalkanku." Gerutu pria berambut pirang jabrik itu yang tak lain adalah naruto.

"Kau saja yang jalannya lambat."

"heh?, bukannya kau yang berlari seperti kesetanan meninggalkanku setelah kita sampai disini hanya untuk si teme."

 **Bletakk!**

"AWW!, ampun sakura." Rintih naruto sambil mengelus kepalanya yang benjol.

sasuke hanya memutar matanya bosan pada kedua sahabatnya yang ada dihadapannya ini.

"Sudahlah kalian berdua."

"Ah, selamat datang Sasuke-kun."

"Akhirnya kau tiba juga teme, aku menantikanmu tau." Ucap naruto dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Hn." Balas Sasuke .

"huh! Aku sudah mengungkapkan isi hatiku tapi kau hanya menggumankan bahasa anehmu itu." Dengus Naruto Jengkel.

"Sudahlah naruto, Sasuke-kun pasti lelah."

Sejenak Sasuke melirik kearah dua sahabatnya dengan pandangan mencari sesuatu atau mungkin… seseorang.

"apa … hanya kalian berdua yang menjemputku?." Tanya Sasuke pelan.

"yah tentu saja kan hanya aku dan sakura yang menjemputmu." Jawab Naruto.

"dimana dia?."

Kali ini tatapan Sasuke mengarah ke Sakura. Sakura yang melihatnya mengerti Jelas siapa yang dicari sang uchiha.

"Aku tidak mengajaknya Sasuke, dia kelelahan dan sepertinya dia masih tidur." Jawab Sakura.

"ah, aku tau yang kalian maksud adalah−."

Ucapan Naruto terpotong dengan suara Handphone Sasuke yang berbunyi.

Klik

"Hn?."

"…."

"baiklah."

"…."

Pipp.

"Ada apa Sasuke-kun?."

"Ayo, kita harus segera pergi. Kita akan rapat tiga jam lagi dan aku masih punya waktu satu jam untuk bertemu dengannya, lagipula Kakashi menunggu kita nanti." Ucap Sasuke.

"Baiklah ayo."

Ketiganya pun berjalan menuju mobil Naruto dan meninggalkan stasiun Kyoto. Dalam perjalanan menuju apartemen mereka, Naruto membuka suara bertanya kepada Sasuke.

"Teme, bagaimana Kabarmu di Tokyo? Kau tau Kami disini sepi tanpamu."

"Hn."

"Ish, kau ini memang masih sama menyebalkan."

"Sasuke-kun, Bagaimana dengan… Hinata?." Tanya Sakura menyambung dengan ragu.

Mendengar pertanyaan dari sakura membuat Sasuke terdiam tanpa ada niat menjawab. Naruto yang melihat perubahan ekspresi dari Sahabatnya itu langsung mengerti keadaan Sasuke.

Walau dia sering dikatai Bodoh dan tidak peka oleh kawan-kawannya, tapi jika masalah serius menyangkut sahabatnya dia tau apa yang harus dia lakukan.

"Sasuke, Sakura apa kalian ingin mampir ke kedai ramen? Aku Ingin sekali makan ramen. Kita kan sudah lama tidak makan ramen bersama-sama."

Pinta Naruto dengan suara keras hingga membuat Sasuke menutup telinganya dan Sakura Menjitaknya kembali.

"Hn, ayo kita kesana. Aku juga lapar."

"Yoshh, kalau begitu ayo kita kesana."

Setidaknya Naruto mengerti keadaannya untuk saat ini. Itulah yang disyukuri Sasuke mempunyai Sahabat seperti Naruto walau dia Bodoh dan ceroboh.

. . . . . . .

Sementara di Tokyo, di waktu yang sama. Perempuan berumur 23 Tahun bersurai indigo sedang duduk ditaman belakang rumahnya sambil memandang Bunga-bunga kesayangannya. Itu adalah bunga yang ditanamnya sediri saat dia masih berumur 11 tahun bersama ibunya Hitomi Hyuuga. Dia tersenyum Saat mengingatnya menurutnya itu sangat menyenangkan.

"Hinata."

Seorang wanita paruh baya memanggil namanya.

"Okaa-san." Sahut Hinata menoleh sambil tersenyum.

"Mengapa putri cantik kaa-san melamun sendirian disini?."

"Ah, Tidak. Aku hanya mengingat saat kita menanam bunga-bunga itu bersama." Jawabnya.

"kau masih mengingatnya sayang?." Tanya Hitomi penasaran.

"Tentu, aku tidak mungkin melupakannya Kaa-san."

"jadi kau masih ingat hal itu." Ujar Hitomi dengan senyum tipis.

"Memangnya ada apa kaa-san?."

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Nah bagaimana Kabar Sasuke?."

"Dia baik, tapi sekarang dia berada di Kyoto kaa-san."

Tatapan Hinata meredup saat mengatakannya, dia seolah-olah tidak rela berpisah jauh dengan kekasihnya itu. Melihat tatapan Hinata yang seperti itu Hitomi menatap anaknya dengan wajah Sendu.

'Entah mengapa Takdir terkadang begitu kejam kepada Kalian hingga kenyataan sebenarnya tersembunyi.' Batin Hitomi Sedih.

"Jadi begitu, kapan dia kembali?." Tanya Hitomi.

"Entahlah kaa-san, dia mengatakan bahwa dia akan berada di Kyoto selama dua minggu."

"yasudah , kau jangan bersedih dia pasti akan kembali."

"Tapi entah mengapa aku merasa takut kaa-san." Tanya Hinata dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

Mendengar Perkataan Hinata membuat Hitomi tertegun. Dia bertanya apa maksud dari anaknya itu, Mengapa anaknya berkata seperti itu?.

"Apa maksudmu hinata?apa yang kau takutkan?, dia hanya dua minggu disana."

"Tapi aku merasa takut dia meninggalkanku kaa-san, aku seperti kehilangan sesuatu."

"hey,sudahlah Jangan berpikir macam-macam. Itu tidak baik."

"Tapi kaa-san aku−."

"Hitomi, Hinata."

Sebuah Suara berat mengintrupsi percakapan kedua ibu dan anak itu.

"Hiashi.", "Otousan." Ucap Hitomi dan Hinata bersama.

"Kemarilah."

Kedua Hyuuga itu pun segera beranjak dari kursi taman dan berjalan masuk kedalam rumah mengikuti panggilan Sang kepala keluarga.

. . . . . . .

"Karin." Panggil seorang lelaki kepada wanita berambut Merah.

"Ada apa Suigetsu?." Tanya Sinis Wanita yang bernama Karin kepada pemuda berambut putih bergigi runcing.

"aku punya berita untukmu?."

"Berita? Jika tidak penting jangan ganggu aku."

"Bagaimana kalau aku mengatakan bahwa ini tentang Pangeran Tercintamu."

Tangan kanan Karin yang awalnya menulis sesuatu Terhenti saat mendengar penuturan dari lelaki dihadapannya. dan Lelaki itu hanya menyeringai melihat respon lawan bicaranya.

"Katakan."

"Pangeranmu ada di kota ini sekarang."

"APA?!KAU BERSUNGGUH-SUNGGUH?!. SUIGETSU CARI TAHU SEMUA TENTANG SASUKE UNTUKKU SEKARANG."Teriak perempuan itu.

Sedangkan Suigetsu hanya menutup telinganya yang sakit akibat teriakan Keras dari Karin. Dia tidak menyangka wanita itu bisa bereaksi seperti itu.

 **SKIP**

kembali lagi ketiga sahabat yang berada didalam mobil berwarna orange. satu dari ketiga orang itu sedang mengoceh tidak jelas tanpa henti, membuat Dua orang lainnya merasa Telinga mereka akan segera Pecah.

Entah mengapa sahabat kuningnya itu tidak berhenti mengoceh hal yang tidak jelas sejak di kedai ramen hingga setelah mereka sudah meninggalkan kedai ramen tersebut, naruto tidak berhenti berceloteh. Sungguh itu membuat sakit kepala dan Telinga mereka.

 **CTAK!.**

"Naruto! Bisa kah kau diam sedikit." Tegur Sakura.

Perempatan didahinya menunjukkan bahwa sakura sudah mulai marah dengan kelakuan sahabat kuningnya itu.

"ah, Sakura kau tidak asik."

"Diamlah Dobe." Sasuke ikut bersuara.

"Kau dan sakura sama-sama tidak asik ah, sama-sama menyebalkan seperti Nenek-Nenek Tua yang membosankan."

 **CTAK!, CTAK!.**

"APA KAU BILANG?!, NARUTO! BAKA SHANAROOO!."

Teriakan sakura menggelegar di seluruh mobil Naruto bahkan terdengar sampai keluar. Sakura dengan tidak elitnya Mencekik naruto dari belakang hingga membuat mobil mereka berjalan tak menentu arah.

Sedangkan Sasuke dengan wajah panik mencoba mengambil ahli Kemudi mobil, karena tentu saja dia tidak ingin Mati muda dan konyol.

"S-sakuraa L-lepassskann aaa-kuuu." Naruto berucap dengan susah payah.

Dan saat ini wajah Naruto sungguh menggelikan dengan lidah yang menjulur keluar, wajah yang membiru ,tangannya bergantian memegang kemudi dan tangan sakura.

"Sakura lepaskan naruto!."

Sasuke mencoba mengatur setir yang kadang dihalangi oleh tangannya si kuning.

"BAKA NARUTO!,BAKA!, TIDAK MAU SASUKE-KUN..DIA MENYEBUTKU SEPERTI NENEK-NENEK TUA."

"kau akan membuat kita semua terbunuh sakura!."

"Eh?!."

Sakura tesentak akan perkataan sasuke, dengan segera melepaskan naruto. Namun,,

"AWAS ADA KAKEK-KAKEK MESUM BERAMBUT PUTIH YANG SEDANG MEMAKAI BIKINI."

"AHHH/KYAAA/ARGHHH."

 **BRAKKK!.**

(Oke, kita Lewati saja insiden ini).

Sasuke dan kawan-kawannya tiba di apartemen Sakura dengan keadaan yang mengenaskan. Mulai baju yang telah sobek compang camping seperti Gelandangan,(*baiklah,mungkin itu terlalu berlebihan). wajah Sasuke yang Merah karena ditampar oleh Kakek Mesum memakai bikini dan wajah Naruto yang biru akibat pukulan dari sakura.

Sedangkan keadaan Sakura juga sama kacaunya dari rambutnya yang kusut, high heelsnya patah dan keadaan mengenaskan lainnya.

"Aku bersumpah aku tidak akan Naik mobil bersama kalian berdua lagi." Desis Sasuke yang sedang terduduk di sofa nyaman Sakura.

"Gomen ne Sasuke-kun."

"Iya teme, ini semua akibat ulah sakura. dan Mobil kesayangan ku jadi tak berbentuk."

Naruto menuduh sambil merengek tanda dia sangat sedih dengan mobilnya yang rusak karena bertabrakan dengan pohon.

"Kau!−."

"Cukup kalian berdua, aku lelah."

Sasuke menatap tajam mereka berdua. Kedua orang yang mendapat tatapan tajam itu langsung terdiam kaku.

"aku akan segera kembali Sasuke-kun dan Naruto." Ucap sakura sambil berlalu pergi.

"Ck, tidak kusangka aku hampir mati konyol hari ini."

Sasuke menutup matanya pelan dan memijat pelipisnya pelan.

"sudahlah teme, Kami kan sudah meminta maaf padamu selama kita berjalan kaki tadi."

"Hn."

Tak lama kemudian Sakura datang dengan nampan membawa tiga cangkir Teh dan setoples kue.

"Ini dia aku bawakan teh dan kue untuk kalian. Silahkan menikmati."

"wah, sakura kau baik sekali."

"Hn, arigatou."

"syukurlah kita tidak apa-apa tadi."

"iya, tapi bagaimana dengan nasib mobilku?!."

"Itu urusan mu sendiri Naruto."

"Sakuraa~." Rengek Naruto.

Sakura menjulurkan lidahnya tanda dia tidak peduli pada keadaan mobil naruto itu.

"Sakura?."

"hm?."

"Dimana dia? Dimana…Nana?." Tanya Sasuke pelan.

Sakura hanya tersenyum dengan sikap Sasuke yang selalu mencari 'dia' sejak kedatangannya ke kota ini.

"Dia ada di dalam kamarku sedang tidur."

Sasuke pun beranjak dari sofa dan segera menuju kamar sakura. Lalu kemudian ia membuka Pelan pintu kamar itu seakan takut suara pintu itu akan membangunkan seseorang yang sedang tertidur di dalamnya.

Dia berjalan pelan menuju kasur yang sedang terbaring malaikatnya, seorang yang selalu dicintai dan sayanginya. Ia merangkak pelan menaiki tempat tidur dan mulai meneliti wajah malaikat cantiknya yang sedang tertidur pulas, lalu membelai lembut wajah mungil halus itu.

"Kau Begitu indah dan selalu Cantik Sayangku−.." Bisik sasuke pelan dengan mata sarat penuh kerinduan.

Naruto dan Sakura yang melihat dari celah pintu kamar menatap penuh lembut kearah Sasuke dan Malaikatnya yang bernama Nana.

"Tidak ada yang lebih Cantik di dunia ini Selain Kau, Bahkan 'dia' pun tau hanya kau saja yang cantik−.."

Sasuke melayangkan pujian mendamba baginya dan menatapnya dengan penuh cinta. orang lain pasti tidak akan menyangka bahwa Sasuke yang kelihatan dingin dan datar, bisa menjadi lembut dan manis di hadapan orang yang dia sayangi.

"−Karena kau permataku, Kau begitu berharga. tidak ada yang boleh menyentuhmu dan 'dia'."

"Nana ku, putri kecil ku yang cantik, Cantik seperti 'dia'−.."

Sasuke menjeda kalimatnya sejenak dan mengalihkan pandangannya kearah jendela menatap keluar dengan tatapan nanar.

"−Ibumu, Hinata Hyuuga."

* * *

To Be Continue…

Hallo Minna-san. Pada kangen ngak? #Reader:KAGAKKKKK!.. kalau gitu sama saya juga.:p #DilemparPanciSeRT.

Aku update chapter 3 dengan kilat,hehe. Semoga di chap ini semua sudah bisa menerka deh ceritanya.( Gomen sekali lagi jika alur ceritanya pasaran dan humornya garing. :3).. Entah cerita ini akan berlabuh kemana kita tanyakan kepada rumput yang bergoyang. :v

Dan yah THANK YOU VERY MUCH bagi para Reader, Silent Reader dan yang udah fav dan follow. ^^

THANK YOU VERY MUCH kepada yang udah Reviews, terima kasih atas apapun reviewsnya.

(*ah sekedar info, ngak tau mengapa saya ngak bisa melihat reviews nya. Entah error atau apa? Saya udah coba atur setting dllnya. Tapi tetap ngak bisa terlihat reviewnya.. T.T.. ada yang tau kenapa?).

Semoga minna-san berkenanlah untuk mampir dan menunggu cerita dari saya ya.

Yoshh! Sampai disini dulu ya minna-san. Mata ashita. (o_o)/ *Pikapika.


	4. Chapter 4

WHY?

DISCLAMER : Masashi kishimoto

Cast : Hinata Hyuuga & Sasuke uchiha

Genre : Hurt/comfort, Romance

Rated : T

Warning : AU,OOC, OC, maybe Typo and others.

This Chara not My own

But this my story. :)

Note: Jika ada kesamaan cerita Saya Mohon maaf, tetapi ditekankan cerita ini Murni Ide/pikiran saya sendiri dan saya tidak mencopas/Plagiat cerita siapapun.

Summary : Kenapa ? Kenapa takdir begitu ingin mempermainkan kita.

Chapter 4

Happy reading ~

* * *

" _ **Aku memohon kepadamu."**_

" _ **aku mohon padamu, Fugaku."**_

" _ **aku mencintainya fugaku-san."**_

" _ **Aku sangat mencintainya."**_

" _ **Dia harapanku."**_

" _ **Aku…menerima mu."**_

" _ **Kau menyakitinya! Ini semua gara-gara kau!."**_

" _ **Sasuke!,sasuke!."**_

" _ **SASUKE!."**_

 _ **PRANGG!**_

"AHH!."

Fugaku tersentak dari mimpi yang dialaminya, ia mengelap keringat yang bercucuran di dahinya dengan punggung tangannya.

"Ada apa fugaku?." Tanya Mikoto ikut terbangun akibat teriakan fugaku

"T-tidak apa-apa."

"aku akan Ambilkan air, tunggulah."

dia tau itu bukanlah sekedar mimpi yang selalu menganggunya tiap malam, tetapi itu adalah masa lalu awal semua kejadian ini terjadi. Dia selalu memimpikannya setiap malam Kejadian-kejadian masa lalu yang membuat dia merasa dihantui. Entah mengapa sudah 3 tahun berlalu tetapi mimpi itu selalu mengikutinya.

"ini dia Fugaku, minumlah."

Mikoto Kembali dengan membawa gelas ditangannya dan memberikannya kepada Fugaku.

"Arigatou mikoto." Ucap Fugaku meminumnya dan kemudian menaruh gelas berisi air yang tinggal setengah itu di meja nakas yang ada disebelah tempat tidur.

"apa kau mimpi buruk lagi?."

"Aku… aku tidak apa-apa Mikoto."

Fugaku menutup wajahnya yang tertunduk dengan satu tangannya, sedangkan mikoto menatapnya dengan tatapan sedih. Dia tau suaminya telah tersiksa selama 3 tahun lamanya dengan mimpi buruk yang selalu disembunyikan suaminya, kepadanya. Dia pun tidak tau harus berbuat apa untuk membantu suaminya. Pada akhirnya dia hanya bisa memeluk suaminya dengan lembut.

"Tidak apa-apa fugaku, aku ada disini."

'ada apa sebenarnya denganmu, fugaku?.' Batin sedih mikoto

. . . . . . .

Di salah satu ruangan, suasana gelap menghiasi ruangan yang tampak seperti kamar tidur. Diruangan besar itu terpajang sebuah pigura besar memperlihatkan foto seorang lelaki tampan, bersurai raven, bermata oniks dan berwajah dingin. Sasuke Uchiha.

Pigura terpampang begitu megah di dinding ruangan itu dengan cahaya minim.

"kau tau aku begitu mencintaimu. Aku selalu mengaggumimu−," sebuah suara halus mengalun lembut

"Aku disini sayang, selalu disini. Lihat, lihatlah aku."

Tangan itu membelai pigura besar itu dengan gemulai, yang kemudian terhenti tiba-tiba.

"Tidak ingatkah kau?, aku yang seharusnya kau lihat, kau dengar?−,"

"Kau dengarkan?! kau melihatku kan?!, KATAKAN JIKA KAU HANYA MELIHATKU SASUKE UCHIHA."

 **SRAKK!,**

 **BUKK!,**

 **PRANGG!**

Suara-suara tarikan kasar, dentaman dan pecahan barang terdengar diruangan itu.

"TIDAK ADA YANG BISA MEMILIKIMU SELAIN AKU, KAU DENGAR ITU?, TERMASUK WANITA-WANITA ITU!. KAU DENGAR ITU SASUKE UCHIHA?!."Teriakkan Menggema didalamnya.

PRANGG! , suara pecahan terdengar kembali.

"AHHHHHH!, SASUKE! SASUKE !."

 **BRUKK!**...

 **SKIP**

"nghh…"

Suara lenguhan terdengar di sebuah kamar besar berwarna cream.

"Hihihi." Kikihan kecil pun juga terdengar di kamar itu.

"nghh… sebentar aku masih mengantuk." suara berat Parau namun seksi itu terdengar.

Terlihat dikamar itu tempat tidur berukuran King size yang megah sedang terdapat dua orang. seorang pria yang sedang bergelung dengan selimut yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dan seorang gadis kecil berumur 3 tahun bersurai hitam pendek dengan sedikit campuran indigo sedang mengganggu pria yang sedang tidur itu.

"Tou-chan~."

"Sebentar lagi Okaa-san…"

"Tou-chan~."

"nghh, aww. Jangan menggelitik ku Itachi!."

"TOU-CHAN~~."

Teriakan kecil yang lucu membangunkan pria yang dipanggil ayah oleh seorang gadis kecil berumur 3 tahun sambil memeluk boneka beruang berwarna putih.

"Eh? apa? … Nana?."

"Tou-chan, angun." Ucap suara kecil khas yang belum terlalu mahir untuk berbicara.

Sedangkan sosok pria yang ada di depannya hanya tersenyum dan kemudian menarik gadis kecil itu ke pelukkannya.

 **CUP** , Sasuke mencium pipi putrinya.

"Iya, Tou-chan sudah bangun malaikat cantikku."

"Tou-chan au."

"putri kecil ku mengatakan tou-chan bau?."

"Hm, tou-chan au."

"jadi begitu?, rasakan ini."

"hihihi, tou-chan~ cudahh.."

Sasuke terus menggelitiki anak perempuannya yang ada dalam pelukannya itu. Tawa senang keduanya menggema diruangan itu. Tetapi momen itu berhenti saat Sasuke mendengar suara ketukan pintu apartemennya.

"Putri tou-chan disini saja ya. Tou-chan ada tamu."

"umm." Angguk patuh Nana

Sasuke pun keluar dari kamarnya menuju keruang tamu. setelah sampai didepan pintu apartemennya, sasuke melihat dari monitor siapa yang menjadi tamunya. Seketika Sasuke mengernyit kan dahinya setelah tau siapa tamunya.

'Mau apa dia kemari?.' Batinnya

 **CEKLEK**.

"Sasuke Uchiha." Sapa datar seorang pria dengan setelan Jas kantoran rapi.

"Kau… ada urusan apa kau kemari, Sadako?."

Bukannya membalas sapaan dari orang itu, Pria berambut pantat ayam itu menanyainya dengan ejekkan sinis.

"Apa kau kurang senang dengan kedatangan saudara iparmu huh, pantat ayam?." Balas ejek sinis dari pria itu.

"Neji Jii-chan~."

Tiba-tiba tubuh Sasuke agak tergeser kesamping saat Nana melewatinya untuk memeluk pria yang berdiri dihadapan Sasuke. Neji Hyuuga.

Neji menundukkan badannya untuk berjongkok seraya tersenyum dan membalas pelukan lembut gadis kecil yang merupakan keponakannya..

"Nana?, tou-chan kan sudah menyuruh Nana untuk tetap dikamar tou-chan." Ucap Sasuke pelan

"No, Nana dengal Jii-chan, Nana mau hug Jii-chan."

Mendengar perkataan dari Nana membuat Neji tersenyum mengejek kearah Sasuke, sementara Sasuke menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Keponakan Jii-san yang pintar, ini Jii-san bawakan Teddy bear untukmu."

Neji menyodorkan sebuah Boneka beruang berukuran Besar kepada Nana.

"Yee, telima kasih Jii-chan~." Ucap Nana girang yang mengucapkan terima kasih.

Sebelum perjalanannya datang kemari , Neji memang menyempatkan diri untuk mampir ke sebuah toko Boneka untuk membeli sebuah boneka sebagai Hadiah untuk keponakan kesayangannya.

"ayo Jii-chan." Nana menarik tangan neji untuk memasuki apartemen Sasuke

"Khe!, bahkan keponakanku lebih Sopan dan pintar dari pada ayahnya sendiri."

Neji menyindir Sasuke, sesaat dia melewati Sasuke untuk masuk kedalam apartemen.

"Dasar Sadako sialan!." Sasuke mengutuk Neji

Dan disinilah Neji yang telah masuk diruang tamu dan duduk di sofa mewah Sasuke. Sementara Sasuke sudah mengikuti mereka dan ikut duduk disofa berhadapan dengan Neji.

"Nana main bersama Boneka hadiah dari Neji Jii-chan ya." Ucap Sasuke membujuk Nana

"Humm."

Nana mengangguk kemudian berjalan masuk kedalam kamar dengan membawa boneka beruang berukuran besar itu.

"Ada apa?." Tanya Sasuke to the point

"Uchiha selalu to the point."

"Katakan saja, Tidak usah berbasa basi. Ada apa?." Desak Sasuke

"Itachi menghubungi ku, dia sudah menjelaskan semuanya. Tak ku sangka Fugaku-san mulai bertindak."

"Apa maksudmu?."

"Kau sudah tau bahwa kau selalu diawasi, bukan?."

"Ya, aku tau. Itu agar aku tidak melakukan hal yang tidak dia inginkan. aku tau dibalik semua itu dia ingin memisahkanku dengan Hinata dan anakku. aku membenci dia dan keegoisannya."

Sasuke mengatakannya sambil mendecih.

"Sebenarnya aku pun menginginkan kau dan Hinata untuk berpisah, Tapi yang aku takutkan bahwa Fugaku-san akan mulai menyingkirkan Nana dan Hinata."

"Itu tidak akan terjadi sadako, Tidak akan!."

"Aku tau itu Pantat ayam. Tapi aku masih tidak bisa sepenuhnya percaya padamu."

"Apa Maksudmu Sadako?!."

Pria bersurai Raven itu menatap tajam lawan bicaranya.

"Kau masih dibawah kekuasaan ayahmu. Aku masih tidak yakin bahwa Hinata dan Nana akan aman." Pria tampan berambut cokelat panjang itu meragukannya.

"Sialan kau Sadako!. Hinata berharga bagiku dan Nana adalah Anakku. Tidak ada yang boleh menyentuh mereka berdua apalagi menyakitinya, walau dia ayahku sekalipun."

"Heh?, apa aku bisa percaya?."

Neji mengejeknya untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Jangan mengujiku Neji." Desis Sasuke

"Baiklah, setidaknya aku masih bisa sedikit percaya padamu. Tenang saja, Hinata dibawah tanggung jawab keluarga Hyuuga. Tugasmu hanya melindungi Nana."

"Aku tidak bodoh Neji. Aku akan melindungi anakku sendiri dengan nyawaku."

"Aa, Ku ingatkan padamu Pantat Ayam Nana juga adalah keponakan kesayanganku dan seluruh Keluarga Hyuuga menyayanginya. Jika kau tidak mampu menjaganya sebagai seorang ayah maka ku pastikan aku dan Hanabi akan membantaimu saat itu juga." Ancam tajam Neji

"Sebelum itu terjadi aku akan memotong rambutmu lebih dulu Sadako."

"Baiklah, aku datang kemari hanya untuk memperingatkanmu Dan kuharap kau berhati-hati. aku harus kembali ke Tokyo. Sampaikan saja salamku pada Nana."

Neji bangkit dari sofa yang kemudian mulai melangkah menuju kearah pintu apartemen dan membukanya, Sementara Sasuke tetap duduk di sofanya.

"Ku harap kau tidak akan mengecewakanku lagi Sasuke." Ucap Neji lagi yang setelah itu pergi dari apartemen Sasuke.

"Kali ini Tidak, Tidak akan." Sasuke mengucapnya dengan mata penuh kesungguhan dan kemarahan.

* * *

To Be Continue…

Hallo minna-san. ^^/

Apa kabarnya?. Aku balik lagi dengan Chap 4 nya. Gomen ne baru update. Nah dikasih tau sedikit tentang Nana,anaknya Sasuhina disini. Bisa dilihat di foto fic ini. Maaf kalau ngak mirip.

Nah buka sesi reviewnya dulu. :

Morita Naomi : arigatou ne udah review… untuk adegan lime, hmm.. sepertinya ngak ada deh. Kan ratingnya T aja. Gomen ne. ^^' bukannya apa, aku ngak bisa bikin adegan begitu. Tapi kalau baca,pernah. *LOL :v .. disini Cuma ada adegan kiss-kissan ringan aja. Hehe. Arigatou sekali lagi udah RnR. ^^

Hinatachannn2505 : sudah lanjut. Sampai chap 4 skrang. :v arigatou udah RnR. ^^

NurmalaPrieska : sudah diusahakan. Arigatou udah RnR. ^^

Kecoaidup2 : Nah iya. Pasti udah bisa ketebak ceritanya. Ini udah ada kepingan-kepingan jawabannya, jelas malah. :v arigatou udah RnR.

GhiRiUta :Arigatou ,, ini udah di usahakan . gomen jika merasa kelamaan… arigatou udah RnR. ^^

Nah Terima kasih banyak juga pada para silent Reader dan yg udah Fav dan Follow cerita saya. Hehe.

Sampai jumpa di chap 5 minna~.

Yosh, sampai sini dulu ya. Mata ashita ^^/ *pikapika.


	5. Chapter 5

WHY?

DISCLAMER : Masashi kishimoto

Cast : Hinata Hyuuga & Sasuke uchiha

Genre : Hurt/comfort, Romance

Rated : T

Warning : AU,OOC, OC, maybe Typo and others.

This Chara not My own

But this my story. :)

Note: Jika ada kesamaan cerita Saya Mohon maaf, tetapi ditekankan cerita ini Murni Ide/pikiran saya sendiri dan saya tidak mencopas/Plagiat cerita siapapun.

Summary : Kenapa ? Kenapa takdir begitu ingin mempermainkan kita.

Chapter 5

Happy reading~

* * *

Sasuke POV

Flashback

 _Aku ingat saat pertama kali bertemu dengannya. Dia Begitu pemalu, manis tetapi rapuh disaat yang bersamaan. pipi gembilnya yang merah merona membuatku begitu ingin mengelusnya, surai indigonya yang halus begitu menggelitik ku untuk membelainya dan jangan lupa bibirnya yang kecil menggoda dan lembut itu seakan memanggil untuk diciumi. Entah mengapa dia sangat menarik perhatianku. Bagiku saat itu tidak ada gadis yang sempurna dan cantik selain dia, Hinata Hyuuga._

 _Aku adalah mahasiswa disalah satu universitas terkemuka di jepang, Tokyo University. Sedangkan Hinata adalah murid tahun ketiga di sekolah elite,Tokyo High School. Dia adalah sepupu dari seorang Neji Hyuuga 'teman' satu universitasku. Tetapi Neji lebih tua setahun dariku. Begitu beruntungnya saat tahu Hinata adalah adik sepupu dari salah satu rivalku yang dekat denganku._

 _Entah Neji Hyuuga yang begitu jenius itu menjadi bodoh atau apa, dia bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa aku mendekatinya hanya untuk mencari tahu tentang adiknya. tidak hanya itu aku juga menyewa beberapa orang terbaik untuk memata-matai segala hal tentang Hinata. Aku bukan bermaksud menjadi Penguntit atau stalker, tentu saja aku bukan seorang maniak. Tapi salahkan Hinata Hyuuga yang begitu menarik perhatianku hingga aku menjadi gila seperti ini._

 _Ya,aku seorang Sasuke Uchiha, Pemuda Uchiha yang diincar oleh banyak wanita karena semua kelebihannya. Tergila-gila pada gadis yang masih bersekolah. tidak ada yang istimewa darinya, penampilannya terlihat sederhana tetapi dapat menghipnotisku dengan semua yang ada didalam diri Hinata Hyuuga._

 _Setelah cukup lama aku berusaha mencari tau dan mendekati sosok Hinata Hyuuga, Neji mulai mencium gelagatku. Aku pun mulai lebih berusaha mendekati Hinata dengan segala upaya. Dan ternyata Hinata bisa menerimaku menjadi sahabatnya, walau awalnya dia seperti takut terhadapku. Meski hanya menjadi sebagai sahabat aku merasa senang Tetapi itu belum cukup bagiku. kali ini aku dan dia memang masih menjadi sebagai 'sahabat' tapi untuk kedepannya kita akan lebih dari sekedar 'sahabat'. Hinata akan menjadi milikku._

" _S-sasuke-nii setelah Lulus a-akan kemana?." Suara lembutnya begitu menggodaku_

 _Saat ini kami sedang duduk di bawah pohon yang berada di taman kota._

" _Sepertinya aku akan keluar negeri, meneruskan salah satu cabang perusahaan ayahku ." Sahutku asal_

" _A-apa?"_

 _Wajah Hinata Nampak sangat kaget, kemudian dia menatapku dengan tatapan sendunya dan matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Aku hanya terpaku melihatnya yang menatapku seperti itu, seperti rasa tidak…rela._

" _K-kenapa Sasuke-nii harus p-pergi?." Kulihat airmatanya mulai jatuh perlahan membasahi pipinya._

" _Hinata_ _−._ _,"_

" _K-kenapa Sasuke-nii mau m-meninggalkanku?."_

" _Hinata aku_ _−._ _,"_

" _S-sasuke-nii aku….a-aku…hiks…hiks…"_

 _Hinata menundukkan kepalanya dan mulai terisak pelan. Saat melihat itu aku mengepalkan tanganku erat. Aku benci melihatnya menangis, aku benci melihatnya terluka, aku benci melihatnya seperti itu . dan aku benci diriku saat ini karena membuatnya seperti itu._

" _S-sasuke-nii…Hiks…a-aku…m-menyukai…Hiks…Sasuke-nii." Ungkap Hinata dengan terisak._

 _Mendengar ungkapan Hinata membuat aku tersentak dan menjadi kaku. Aku merasakan semua disekitarku mendadak menjadi kosong._

' _apa dia bilang tadi?.'batinku_

" _Apa yang kau katakan tadi, Hinata?." Tanyaku dengan nada pelan namun penuh penekanan_

" _A-aku…a-aku…hiks…gomenasai, aku m-menyukaimu."_

 _Hinata masih terisak mengungkapkan semuanya._

" _Hinata, aku_ _−._ _,"_

" _G-gomen Sasuke-nii atas perkataanku. L-lupakan saja itu." Ucapnya yang memotong perkataanku untuk kesekian kalinya._

 _Tiba-tiba, ia yang duduk disampingku kini sudah berdiri dan akan segera melangkah pergi meninggalkanku, Jika aku tidak mencegahnya dengan memegang pergelangan tangannya erat . Dia menatapku balik masih dengan airmata yang mengalir dipipinya._

" _S-sasuke-nii_ _−._ _,"_

" _Kau mau pergi kemana?." Aku menatap tajam kearahnya_

" _A-aku, bukan… m-maksudnya_ _," Ucapannya terhenti saat aku berdiri menghadapnya, lalu tanganku mengusap kedua pipinya untuk menghapus airmatanya._

" _Berhenti menangis."_

 _Dia terus memandangiku dengan tatapan kaget, dapat kurasakan tubuhnya menjadi kaku seketika._

" _asal kau tau aku benci melihatmu menangis seperti ini, itu menyakitiku."_

" _S-sasuke-nii_ _−._ _,"_

" _Diam, biarkan aku selesai bicara."_

 _Dia langsung menutup kembali mulutnya rapat._

" _Kau sudah mengungkap kan perasaanmu kepadaku tetapi kemudian kau menyuruhku untuk melupakannya." Aku menatap matanya tajam saat mengatakannya._

 _Hinata menundukkan kepalanya, takut untuk bertatap mata denganku._

" _S-sasuke-nii aku_ _−._ _,"_

" _Kubilang diam Hinata, aku tidak suka seseorang menyelaku."_

 _Aku memegang dagunya kemudian mengangkatnya agar tatapan kami bertemu. Disanalah aku terpana melihat sepasang mata berwarna amesthy yang sangat indah yang diliputi air mata, hidung macung mungil, dan bibir kecil lembut yang merah. Sangat sempurna._

" _Aku mencintaimu Hinata."_

 _BUGHH!_

 _Aku merasakan pipi kiriku sakit akibat di tinju oleh seseorang._

" _KAU SUNGGUH BRENGSEK UCHIHA!." Hardiknya kepadaku_

" _N-neji-nii!."_

 _Ck!, sudah kuduga si sadako._

 _Aku bangkit berdiri sambil memegang sudut bibirku yang berdarah dan sedikit sobek akibat pukulannya._

' _Sial!, pukulannya cukup keras juga.'batinku gusar._

" _Ck!, kau mengganggu Sadako." Balas ku dengan meledeknya_

" _KAU MEMANG BAJINGAN!."_

 _BUGHH!, BUGHH!._

 _Neji memukulku terus hingga aku tersungkur jatuh ketanah._

" _N-neji-nii! Cukup!." Kulihat Hinata mencoba menahan Neji untuk tidak memukulku lagi._

" _Minggir Hinata!, si brengsek itu harus ku beri pelajaran!."_

" _S-sudah hentikan!."_

" _Tidak Hinata!."_

" _NEJI-NII CUKUP!."_

 _Teriakan Hinata menghentikan amukkan Neji dan membuat Neji hanya bisa melebarkan matanya. Mungkin dia tidak menyangka bahwa Hinata akan berteriak kepadanya gara-gara diriku. 'Rasakan kau Sadako.' Aku hanya bisa tertawa menang dalam hati._

" _Hinata, k-kenapa?."_

" _Sasuke-nii tidak salah." Ungkap tegas Hinata kepada Neji, tanpa Aksen gagap sedikitpun._

" _tidak salah? Jelas-jelas si brengsek itu sudah lancang kepadamu."_

" _Dia tidak salah Neji-nii. Sasuke-nii tidak salah."_

" _apa maksud_ _−._ _,"_

" _Aku mencintai Sasuke-nii."_

 _Aku melebarkan mata mendengar Hinata mengungkapkan perasaanya dengan lantang dihadapan Neji bahwa dia mencintaiku._

" _Hinata kau…"_

" _Gomen Neji-nii, aku mencintai Sasuke-nii." Ungkap Hinata lagi kemudian dia menghampiriku dan memegang wajahku yang babak belur dengan lembut._

 _Sedangkan Neji hanya terpaku di tempatnya sembari melihat kami,aku menatapnya dengan seringai kemenangan yang tidak dilihat oleh Hinata. Sementara Neji memandangku balik dengan Tatapan yang penuh dengan kemarahan._

" _Baiklah, aku mengizinkanmu untuk bersama Hinata." Ucap Neji akhirnya._

 _Mendengar itu aku merasa senang, begitupun Hinata._

" _Tapi ini untuk Hinata dan itu pun juga karena kau anak dari Fugaku Uchiha, sahabat Hiashi-jii." Sambung Neji lagi._

" _Arigatou Neji-nii." Hinata menatap kakak sepupunya itu dengan mata berbinar lalu menatapku dengan senyum lembutnya._

" _Ingat pantat ayam!, Jika sedikit saja kau melukai Hinata maka aku akan mencarimu kemanapun bahkan ke neraka sekali pun. Camkan itu!."_

 _Aku membalasnya dengan bergumam, dan itu membuatnya marah._

" _UCHIHA!."_

" _Aku mengerti Neji-nii." Ucapku dengan meledeknya._

 _Sementara Hinata hanya tertawa kecil melihat interaksi ku dengan Neji._

 ** _SKIP_**

 _Dua tahun berlalu, tanpa terasa Aku dan Hinata menjalani hubungan kami. Aku telah Bekerja diperusahaan utama keluarga Uchiha di Tokyo bersama Kakakku, Itachi Uchiha. Sementara Hinata tidak melanjutkan pendidikkannya ke bangku universitas. Pasalnya keluarga besar Hyuuga melarangnya untuk beraktivitas diluar rumah._

 _Awalnya aku merasa heran dengan sikap keluarga Hyuuga, sampai aku mengetahui fakta yang sebenarnya bahkan orang suruhanku tidak dapat mengetahui hal ini. Hinata ku memiliki tubuh yang begitu lemah sejak lahir. Jika sedikit saja terlalu kelelahan atau mengalami tekanan berat, maka dia tidak bisa mengontrol tubuhnya atau tidak bisa menggerakkan (mengambil ahli) tubuhnya._

 _Fakta itu tentu saja membuatku merasa terpukul dan sedih. Disaat itulah aku berjanji pada diriku sendiri bahwa aku akan menjaga dan melindunginya walau nyawaku taruhannya._

" _S-sasuke-kun,ini apa?." Tanya Hinata terkejut._

 _Saat ini kami berada ditaman kota yang telah ku siapkan sebuah meja mewah dan lilin untuk makan malam kami berdua. Dan sekarang aku sedang menyodorkan sebuah kotak yang berisi sebuah cincin berlian sambil memegang tangannya._

"apa _kau mau menikah denganku, Hinata? Menjadi satu-satunya wanitaku untuk selamanya."_

" _T-tapi ini…ini…"_

" _ada apa? Apa Kau tidak suka dengan cincinnya?."_

 _Air mata jatuh membasahi pipi Hinata._

" _B-bukan, tapi…t-tapi…"_

" _Hinata, aku menerimamu apa adanya tanpa memandang kekuranganmu dan akan membahagiakanmu, percayalah padaku." ungkapku dengan tulus, aku melihat Hinata menangis dalam diam._

 _dia menggelengkan kepalanya dengan air mata yang terus mengalir dikedua pipinya. Namun tanpa disangka dia langsung memelukku dengan erat._

" _Iya, aku mau Sasuke-kun, aku mau."_

 _Tanganku balas memeluknya dengan erat. "Terima kasih Hinata."_

 _Tanpa berlama lagi aku melamar Hinata di taman kota malam itu. Ekspresinya saat itu membuatku tersenyum senang. Dia menerimaku sepenuhnya dan begitupun aku menerimanya dengan sepenuhnya._

 _. . . . . . . ._

 _PLAK!._

 _Pipi kiri ku terasa panas karena ditampar oleh tangan besar ayahku, suasana diruang tamu rumah keluarga Uchiha begitu mencekam dengan emosi bermacam-macam diruang itu._

" _Dasar anak tidak tahu diri!, kau pikir kau siapa?!."_

 _Mendengar suaranya, aku mengepal erat tanganku.._

" _Fugaku, kumohon tenanglah." Suara ibuku mengalun lembut mencoba menenangkan ayahku._

" _Aku tidak bisa tenang Mikoto!, Anak tidak tahu diri itu tidak pernah mengerti!."_

 _Di ruangan tamu kediaman Uchiha, terlihat jelas seluruh keluarga Uchiha berkumpul. Ayahku, Fugaku. Ibuku, Mikoto dan Kakakku,Itachi._

 _Hinata meremas kemejaku bagian belakang. Tanda bahwa dia sedang ketakutan akan keadaan ini._

" _Aku ingin menikah dengannya Tousan." Ucapku bersungguh-sungguh._

 _PLAK!._

 _Sekali lagi aku merasakan pipiku ditampar untuk kedua kali oleh ayahku._

" _Beraninya Kau!."_

" _Aku Sangat mencintainya."_

" _Tousan, biarkan dia memilih Pilihannya." Kudengar suara Itachi membelaku._

" _Diam Itachi!, Jangan ikut campur."_

" _Aku ingin bahagia bersama Hinata, Tousan." Aku menyambungnya_

" _Fugaku, kumohon biarkan mereka bersama. Mereka saling mencintai."_

" _Kubilang jangan ikut campur Mikoto!, aku tidak sudi memilik menantu yang lemah dan penyakitan seperti dia." Bentaknya._

" _TOUSAN!."_

 _Wajahku mengeras marah saat dia menghina Hinata. Hinataku._

" _Kenapa? Aku benar kan bahwa dia Lemah dan penyakitan." Ucap sinis ayahku sekali lagi mengejek Hinata._

 _Sementara Hinata lebih mengeratkan pegangannya di kemejaku. Aku tahu dia sungguh tersakiti oleh perkataan ayahku._

 _Demi Hubunganku dan Hinata, aku pun akhirnya rela berlutut dihadapan ayahku sambil memegang Kakinya. aku tidak tahu apa ekspresi dari semua orang yang ada diruangan itu, tapi aku yakin semuanya tidak percaya dengan apa yang aku lakukan._

" _Aku memohon kepadamu." Ucapku pelan dengan nada memohon kepadanya._

 _Dan tanpa ku sangka Hinata pun langsung ikut berlutut di sebelahku dengan mengatupkan tangannya memohon._

" _Aku sangat mencintainya Fugaku-san." Hinata mengatakannya dengan penuh keyakinan._

" _Aku mohon padamu, Fugaku." Dan ibuku yang berdiri disebelah ayahku ikut memohon._

 _kulihat ayah hanya menatap kami dengan tatapan dinginnya, lalu memejamkan matanya sebentar dan kemudian membukanya lagi._

" _Aku….menerimamu."_

 _. . . . . . . ._

 _Akhirnya aku dan Hinata menikah. Nama Hinata pun telah berganti menjadi Hinata Uchiha. Hidup kami sangat bahagia. Sudah setahun lebih pernikahan kami berjalan dan kami dikaruniai seorang anak perempuan yang sangat cantik dan lucu. Betapa bahagia dan bersyukurnya aku dengan semua yang diberikan oleh Kami-sama dalam kehidupanku. Hinata Istriku yang ku cintai dan Nana, Malaikat kecilku yang cantik._

 _Pagi itu semuanya tampak tenang dan membahagiakan bagiku, seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Hinata yang menyiapkan sarapan untuk kami dan aku yang memandikan Nana sebelum aku berangkat kerja. Semuanya tampak biasa dan tidak ada yang salah._

" _S-sasuke-kun, bisa pulang cepat?." Tanyanya padaku_

" _Ada apa, Hm?." Sahutku sambil menarik pinggangnya mendekat kearahku_

 _Hinata mencubit pinggang ku dan memberi jarak antara kami. "Jangan macam-macam Sasuke-kun."_

 _Aku hanya terkekeh kecil._

" _Aku akan menyiapkan makan malam istimewa." Ucap Hinata dengan wajah gembira_

 _Aku tersenyum lembut melihat wajahnya yang sangat cantik itu._

" _Tunggulah aku." Aku mencium keningnya dengan lembut kemudian aku segera beranjak keluar dari rumah kami menuju ke mobilku dan terakhir yang ku lihat adalah senyuman indahnya sebelum mobilku meninggalkan rumah kami._

* * *

 ** _ZRSHHH._**

 _Hujan turun dengan deras malam ini. Sementara aku masih berada dikantor, aku mengutuk berkas-berkas yang menumpuk banyak hingga aku harus lembur. Jam di dinding menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam, dan aku mulai khawatir dengan keadaan Hinata dan Nana dirumah. Aku memang sudah mengabari bahwa aku tidak bisa pulang cepat kepada Hinata dan dia mengerti dengan hal itu. Tetapi entah perasaanku sangat gelisah. Dengan cepat aku mengambil ponselku yang berada dimeja, kemudian menekan tombol panggil ke nomor Hinata._

 _Tutt…Tutt..Tutt.._

 _kudengar bunyi sambungan di ponselku, tapi Hinata tidak kunjung mengangkat panggilanku. Yang ada hanya suara operator terdengar. Rasa gelisahku makin bertambah. Aku terus mencoba tapi hasilnya tetap sama._

' _Kenapa Hinata tidak mengangkat panggilanku.' Batinku frustasi._

 _aku pun meletakkan kasar ponselku diatas meja kerjaku. Tanpa sengaja tanganku menyenggol foto yang berada di meja kerjaku hingga terjatuh dan pecah. Foto yang menunjukkan aku yang merangkul Hinata dari samping yang tengah menggedong putri kami._

' _Hinata.'_

 _Dengan cepat aku keluar dari ruang kerja ku, dan berlari menuju ke tangga darurat. Aku tahu saat ini tidak ada waktu untuk menggunakan lift. Aku terus berlari menuruni tangga menuju basement tempat mobilku terparkir. setelah mencapai basement, aku menuju mobil hitamku dan meninggalkan gedung perusahaan Uchiha corp._

 _Dengan Kecepatan tinggi aku membelah jalan ditengah hujan lebat. Aku tidak peduli pada apapun yang terjadi, saat ini yang ada didalam pikiranku hanyalah istri dan anakku._

 _Drtt..._

 _Drtt…_

 _Drtt…_

" _Ck!, Kuso!." Umpatku kasar._

 _Klik…_

" _Teme!, kau ada dimana?! Datang kerumahku untuk bergabung bersa_ _−._ _,"_

" _URUSAI NARUTO!." Teriakku kemudian menutup telponku kasar._

 _Aku makin menginjak pedal gas meningkatkan kecepatan mobilku agar segera membawaku pulang. Tak sampai 20 menit mobilku memasuki pekarangan rumah kami. Aku turun dari mobil dengan cepat tanpa mempedulikan bahwa aku akan basah dengan guyuran hujan deras. Aku bergegas masuk ke dalam rumah._

" _Hinat_ _−!." Panggilan ku terhenti._

 _suara ku tercekat dan mataku melebar. Saat ini rasanya jantungku seakan ingin berhenti berdetak dan duniaku terasa hancur berkeping-keping. Yang kulihat saat ini dihadapanku adalah Hinata tergeletak tak sadarkan diri di lantai dengan kepalanya bersimbah darah.._

" _HINATA!."_

 _Aku berlari kearahnya dan berlutut memeluk dirinya erat. Air mata mengalir tanpa henti dipipiku._

" _Hinata!, bangun sayang. Aku pulang, aku disini. HINATA! BANGUN!." Aku memegang kepalanya dan kulihat tanganku dipenuhi darahnya._

 _Aku menggedong dirinya dan segera keluar rumah,menuju mobilku. Kemudian mengambil ponselku dan segera menelpon seseorang yang tepat._

" _Sakura!, datang kerumahku sekarang!."_

"apa yang terjadi _sasuke-kun?."_

" _Jangan banyak Tanya!. Datang sekarang kerumahku dan tolong jaga Nana!."_

" _T-tapi Sasu−."_

 _Aku langsung memutuskan sambungan telepon tanpa mendengar lebih lanjut kalimat sakura._

 _Tanpa berlama lagi aku menghidupkan mesin mobilku dan segera meninggalkan rumah kami._

 _. . . . . . . ._

 ** _TAP_** _,_

 ** _TAP_** _,_

 ** _TAP_** _,_

 _BUAGH, DUAKK…_

 _Pipiku terasa perih dan aku merasakan teramat sakit di perutku._

" _BAJINGAN!." Suara berat berteriak dihadapanku dan ku tahu itu adalah Neji Hyuuga._

 _Aku tersungkur dilantai koridor rumah sakit didepan ruangan tempat perawatan Hinata._

" _Sasuke!." Ibuku dan Itachi membantu tubuhku untuk berdiri._

" _Aku minta maaf Mikoto-san, Itachi. tapi dia harus ku beri pelajaran." Kulihat Neji berucap dengan tatapan garangnya._

" _Ini bukan salah Sasuke, Neji." Ucap Itachi_

" _Iya atau bukan, tapi ku anggap ini adalah kesalahannya."_

" _Dan kau Brengsek!, Kau tidak becus menjaga Hinata!. Kau lihat sekarang apa yang terjadi dengannya!." Sambungnya sambil menunjuk kearahku_

 _Mendengar perkataan Neji aku menundukkan kepalaku dan mengeratkan kepalan tanganku hingga jari-jariku memutih karena betapa aku marah dan benci. Ya, aku marah terhadap diriku sendiri dan benci kepada diriku yang tidak bisa menjaga Hinata._

" _Cukup Neji."_

 _Terdengar suara pria paruh baya menghentikan aksi Neji yang mengamuk, kulihat Hiashi Hyuuga berjalan pelan kearah kami yang diikuti oleh istrinya dan Hanabi._

 _PLAK!._

 _Kesekian kalinya aku merasakan pipiku di tampar setelah baru saja dipukul habis-habisan oleh Neji._

" _Kau sungguh keterlaluan Sasuke, aku mempercayakan putriku padamu tapi kau tidak bisa menjaganya, Hiks..." Ucap wanita paruh baya yang baru tiba itu dengan terisak._

 _Dan untuk kesekian kalinya semua orang menyalahkanku. Dan itu semakin membuatku sadar bahwa aku suami yang buruk untuk Hinata._

" _Sudah cukup! Ini dirumah sakit. Tidak ada gunanya kalian menyalahkannya, kita tunggu saja keputusan dokter."_

" _Jika terjadi sesuatu pada Hinata, aku akan menghabisimu sekarang juga Sialan!." Desis Neji._

 _ **CEKLEK** , suara pintu mengalihkan pandangan kami semua. _

_Seorang wanita cantik berambut pirang berpakaian dokter keluar dari ruangan tempat perawatan Hinata._

" _Bagaimana keadaannya?." Tanyaku panik sambil mencengkram jas dokternya_

" _Tenanglah, kita akan bicarakan ini diruanganku."_

 _. . . . . . . ._

" _APA HINATA KOMA?!" aku menggebrak meja kasar yang berada diruangan dokter itu._

" _apa maksudmu juga dengan Hilang ingatan?!." Kali ini Neji ikut bersuara keras._

" _Tenanglah, kalian berdua." Hiashi menghimbau kami._

" _Maafkan aku,akibat benturan yang cukup keras membuatnya koma. Benturan ini mengenai bagian terdalam otaknya dan membuat cedera pada kepalanya. Dan untuk masalah Hilang ingatan itu bisa menjadi kemungkinannya, karena sepertinya terjadi kerusakan pada area otak vitalnya. setelah dia sadar mungkin dia masih mengingat beberapa hal dan bisa juga melupakan beberapa hal, atau lebih jelasnya Retrograde amnesia (amnestic syndrome)." Jelas Tsunade nama Dokter itu._

" _Jadi Hinata koma?!." Kudengar tangisan pecah dari Hitomi-baasan._

" _Jika memang Hinata hilang ingatan,Apa tidak bisa untuk membuat dia mengingatnya kembali?." Suara Hiashi terdengar._

" _Aku berharap Hinata hanya mengalami Transient global amnesia. Tapi kusarankan untuk tidak mencoba memaksanya untuk mengingat hal yang tidak dia ingat, jika kalian memaksanya maka yang kutakutkan adalah akan terjadi kerusakan cukup parah pada otaknya dan itu akan permanen." jelasnya lagi_

" _Kami mengerti."_

" _Dan Sasuke bagaimana Hinata bisa mengalami kejadian ini?." Tanya Tsunade_

 _Aku mendengar pertanyaan itu hanya terdiam beberapa saat, yang kemudian aku menjawab dengan pelan._

" _Aku…tidak tau."_

 ** _SKIP_**

 _Tiga bulan kemudian, Hinata tersadar dari komanya. aku merasa sangat bahagia mendengar dia sudah siuman kembali. aku sudah membayangkan keluarga kecil kami berkumpul kembali, aku, hinata dan Nana. Tapi ternyata aku salah, kenyataannya adalah disaat itulah keluarga kecil kami tidak akan berkumpul kembali seperti dulu. hidupku memang benar-benar merasa hancur,aku bagaikan mati rasa dan Otakku bagaikan lumpuh. Hinata tidak mengingatku sama sekali bahkan dia tidak mengingat Nana, malaikat kecil kami._

 _Didalam ingatan Hinata tidak ada yang namanya Sasuke Uchiha dan Nana Uchiha._

 _Selama beberapa hari aku hanya bisa memandangnya dari jauh, dalam gendonganku Nana hanya menangis seperti juga merasa bahwa dia telah kehilangan ibunya. Sampai aku memutuskan sesuatu yang begitu berat, aku akan membawa Nana jauh dari Tokyo dan…akan memisahkannya dari ibunya._

" _Jadi kau akan membawa Nana ke Kyoto?."_

 _Saat ini aku dan ayah mertuaku , Hiashi. Berada di ruangan pribadinya._

" _Ya, ini untuk kebaikan Hinata juga."_

" _Yah, aku tau. Aku menyesal atas yang terjadi padamu dan Hinata."_

" _Tenang saja. Aku akan melindungi anakku dan mungkin ini membutuhkan sedikit waktu yang lama tapi ku pastikan Hinata akan mengingat kami kembali tanpa membuat dia terluka lagi." Ucapku dengan penuh keyakinan_

 _Kulihat kepala keluarga Hyuuga itu hanya terdiam beberapa saat dan memandangku dengan intens._

" _Aku percaya padamu." Balasnya._

" _Ingat Hiashi-san, kuharap kau menjaga Hinata baik-baik dan jangan coba-coba untuk membiarkan 'Serigala-serigala jahanam' diluar sana mendekati Hinata selama aku tidak berada didekatnya." Aku menekan kalimatku._

 _Kepala Keluarga Hyuuga itu hanya tersenyum mengejek. "Dan seharusnya kau salah satu dari serigala itu, tapi kau telah mendapatkan domba yang cantik itu."_

 _Dan aku hanya membalasnya dengan seringaiku._

 _. . . . . . . ._

 _Sore itu, aku melihatnya duduk dikursi taman rumah sakit. keadaannya sudah membaik, itu membuat aku senang dengan perkembangan kesehatannya. Aku pun menghampirinya untuk pertama kali setelah seminggu aku tidak bertemu dengannya secara langsung pasca dia tersadar dari komanya. Aku melihat wajah terkejutnya saat melihatku yang duduk disampingnya dengan tiba-tiba._

" _Apa kabar Hinata?." Itulah kalimat pertama yang kuajukan padanya._

' _aku merindukanmu.'_

" _Hallo Uchiha-san, aku baik."_

 _Mendengarnya menyebutku begitu, hatiku serasa dicubit._

' _sudah lama kita berpisah.' ,_

" _sudah lama kita tidak bertemu." Jawabku pelan._

" _Bagaimana kabar uchiha-san?."_

 _Mendengar suara indahnya ingin rasanya aku memeluknya erat_

" _aku baik."_

" _Syukurlah, kalau boleh tau apa yang uchiha-san lakukan disini?." Tanyanya bingung._

' _Aku menjagamu dan menemanimu selalu disini.'Batinku berteriak, namun…"aku menemani kaa-san ku yang sedang berobat,dia terserang demam."_

" _ah begitu, semoga ibunya uchiha-san cepat sembuh."_

" _hn, arigatou."_

 _Dan kulihat Hinata hanya membalasnya dengan tersenyum._

 _Melihat senyumnya yang begitu indah, membuat mataku menggelap dan bersumpah dalam hati_

'aku _akan mendapatkanmu lagi bagaimanapun itu caranya, Hinata Uchiha.'_

Endflashback

* * *

To Be Continue….

Info :

 _Retrograde amnesia = lemahnya kemampuan untuk mengingat kembali kejadian yang lalu atau informasi sebelumnya._

 _Transient global amnesia = Hilang ingatan sementara._

 _(amnestic syndrome) = dapat mengingat jelas identitas dirinya tetapi sulit mempelajari informasi baru dan mengingat sesuatu yang baru/memiliki masalah dengan ingatan jangka pendek. Beberapa dari mereka dapat mengingat masa kecil atau kenangan masa kecil bersama keluarga sebelumnya tetapi tidak dapat mengingat kejadian saat ini._

Hai, hai lagi minna-san~ berjumpa lagi dengan APikachudoodoll… ^^/

Aku kembali membawa chap 5 nya minna, ini dia chapter penjelasannya. Jadi semua sudah tidak bertanya-tanya lagi. Tapi hanya sisa masalah kenapa Fugaku benci Hinata dan kenapa Hinata bisa seperti itu,mari kita tanyakan pada rumput yang bergoyang. :v… *DilemparSendal… maksudnya nanti di chapter-chapternya yang akan datang, nanti mulai terbongkar satu persatu.

Dan Gomen ne, baru bisa publish setelah beberapa hari. ini gara-gara kemarin sibuk kerja. Jadi baru bisa publish sekarang. Maaf ya. Semoga masih mau berkenan membaca. Hehe.:D

Finally, Terima kasih banyak bagi para Reader dan silent reader, dan juga yang udah fav dan Follow ceritaku .

Terima kasih banyak bagi yang udah review, arigatou gozaimasu atas review-review kalian, itu menjadi penyemangat buat saya untuk melanjutkan cerita ^^. Jangan lupa Read and review ceritaku ya.

Gomen ya kalau chap depan agak telat lagi dikit. Hehe

Sampai jumpa lagi di chapter depan. Bye bye ^^/ *Pikachu~.


	6. Chapter 6

WHY?

DISCLAMER : Masashi kishimoto

Cast : Hinata Hyuuga & Sasuke uchiha

Genre : Hurt/comfort, Romance

Rated : T

Warning : AU,OOC, OC, maybe Typo and others.

This Chara not My own

But this my story. :)

Note: Jika ada kesamaan cerita Saya Mohon maaf, tetapi ditekankan cerita ini Murni Ide/pikiran saya sendiri dan saya tidak mencopas/Plagiat cerita siapapun.

Summary : Kenapa ? Kenapa takdir begitu ingin mempermainkan kita.

Chapter 6

Happy reading~

* * *

Nagoya,20xx

"Nona ada kiriman surat untuk anda."

Terlihat seorang gadis dalam posisi duduk sedang menyandarkan tubuhnya di kepala tempat tidur mewahnya tengah menyantap sarapan. Dan seorang maid menyodorkan surat yang ditunjukkan kepadanya.

"Dari siapa?." Tanya gadis itu tanpa memandang maid yang berdiri disampingnya.

"Dari Tuan besar nona."

Seketika gadis itu menghentikan aktivitasnya kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kearah maid itu dan mengambil cepat surat itu.

"Kau bisa keluar dari ruangan ini." Peritahnya mutlak.

Tapi maid itu tidak bergeming di tempatnya dan hanya terus menundukkan kepalanya. Melihat tidak ada langkah dari maid itu, Gadis berambut cokelat pudar itu memandang maid itu tajam.

"Ku bilang keluar dari ruanganku, apa kau tuli?." Ucapnya sinis.

"M-maafkan saya nona, T-tapi saya tidak bisa meninggalkan anda S-sendiri."

Maid itu mengucapnya dengan tergagap dan takut.

"Apa aku terlihat seperti bayi?!."

"B-bukan itu maksud saya, T-tapi−."

"Apa aku harus mendengarkanmu?!, Iya?!."

"T-tapi Nona−."

"KELUAR DARI RUANGANKU SEKARANG JUGA! DAN JANGAN PERNAH KAU TUNJUKKAN WAJAH BURUKMU ITU DIHADAPANKU LAGI!."

Gadis itu membentak dan menghadiahi maid itu dengan tatapan benci dan ucapan kasar. Maid itu pun terperanjat mendengar bentakkan dari gadis itu dan segera melangkah cepat meninggalkan ruangan gadis itu.

Setelah maid itu telah meninggalkannya sendiri. Gadis itu menghela napasnya kasar, Dan memandang surat yang ada ditangannya dengan sedikit tersenyum. kemudian membuka surat itu.

Aku akan segera pulang

Jaga kesehatanmu

P.S. Jangan membuat ulah

Membaca pesan tersebut, Gadis itu menekuk wajahnya tidak senang. kemudian meremas surat itu menjadi tak berbentuk dan melemparnya sembarangan.

"Aku bosan dengan pesan seperti itu." Ucap gadis itu datar.

"−Tapi aku senang akan kedatanganmu kemari. Itu akan menjadi menyenangkan, Bukan begitu?."

Gadis itu menatap pigura besar yang berisi foto seorang pria terpampang di dinding kamarnya yang berhadapan dengannya. Sasuke Uchiha.

. . . . . . .

Sebuah senyuman mengembang di wajah cantik seorang perempuan yang tengah menggendong seorang anak yang memeluk erat boneka beruang putih. Ia mendudukkan anak itu di kursi meja makan.

"Nah, saatnya kita makan Nana?."

"Iya Baa-chan cakula. Yee."

Nana menjawab Sakura dengan nada riang, membuat sakura ikut tersenyum kecil melihatnya.

"Keponakan Baa-chan pintar." Sakura menepuk kedua tangannya tanda dia kagum.

Ting tong…

Suara bel pintu apartemen Sakura terdengar.

"Nana tunggu di sini ya, baa-chan ada tamu."

"iyaaa."

Sakura menepuk puncak kepala Nana lembut sebelum dia berjalan menuju pintu apartemennya.

"Iya, ada ap−!"

Perkataan sakura terhenti saat dia membuka pintu apartemen yang memperlihatkan seorang wanita paruh baya cantik berdiri di hadapannya sekarang.

"−Mikoto Baa-san?!."

"Hallo sakura." Sapa Mikoto dengan senyum lembutnya.

. . . . . . .

"HINATAA."

Seseorang tengah berteriak memanggil namanya dari kejauhan. Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Hinata mengedarkan pandangannya mencari asal suara tersebut kemudian dia melihat seseorang yang telah lama dikenalnya melambaikan tangan kepadanya dan berlari mendekatinya.

"Kiba?!." Hinata terkejut melihat lelaki dihadapannya, yaitu Sahabatnya saat SMA.

"Hinataaaa!, aku merindukanmu."

Lelaki itu langsung memeluk erat Hinata,Membuat Hinata langsung merasa sesak dan malu. karena akibat ulah lelaki itu mereka menjadi pusat perhatian sekarang di tengah keramaian.

"kau ingin membuatnya mati kiba?." Ucap seorang Lelaki lainnya yang berada di belakang Kiba.

"Shino?."

"Hei Shino, kapan kau berada dibelakangku?. Bukannya tadi aku meninggalkanmu?." Tanya kiba yang sudah melepaskan pelukkannya pada Hinata.

"Jadi kau sengaja meninggalkanku?, kau tidak senang jika aku berada disini?." Shino mulai berucap dengan aura yang membuat kiba bergidik ngeri.

"B-bukan begitu, A-aku hanya terlalu S-senang melihat Hinata tadi." Keringat membajiri pelipis Kiba dengan deras.

Hinata tertawa kecil melihat lagi Kedua sahabatnya itu. Dia sangat senang bisa bertemu dengan mereka lagi.

"Apa kabar Hinata?." Shino tidak menghiraukan Kiba, dia menatap Hinata.

"Aku baik Shino, Kiba. Kalian kemana saja? Kalian tidak pernah Menghubungiku dan mengunjungiku lagi." Tanya Hinata dengan sedikit mengerucutkan bibirnya

"Aishh!, kami kan berada di Kanada selama tiga tahun ini Hinata, apa kau lupa? dan maafkan kami tidak sempat menghubungimu. Kami sibuk sekali."

"Eh? Kanada? Tiga tahun?. Kenapa aku tidak ingat."

"Lagi pula jika kami ada disini dan mengunjungimu, pasti si iblis ayam itu akan mengusir kami."

"K-kenapa kalian tau a-aku dan Sasuke-kun punya H-hubungan?." Tanya Hinata bingung bercampur malu.

"Ya ampun Hinata, Apa kau lupa?! Tentu saja kami tau!. Astaga Hinata kau habis terbentur ya?. Jangan bilang kalau kau juga tidak tau jika iblis itu sangat cemburu pada kami?."

"Eh?." Hinata terpaku.

"itu wajar karena Sasuke adalah−."

"Kiba, Shino."

Perkataan Shino terpotong dengan suara berat yang memanggil kedua lelaki itu. Sontak membuat mereka bertiga melihat kearah suara tersebut.

"Gaara kau sudah selesai?."

"Hm."

"Hinata maafkan kami. Kami harus pergi."

"Ah, iya tidak apa-apa." Ucap Hinata dengan tersenyum lembut.

"Sampai jumpa Hinata."

"kami akan menghubungimu nanti Hinata." Ucap Shino mulai berjalan meninggalkan Hinata.

"Hati-hati dijalan kalian."

Kiba dan Shino mulai berbalik pergi meninggalkan Hinata. Sementara Gaara sempat menatap sejenak Hinata dengan pandangan intens, Kemudian Segera berbalik melangkah mengikuti Kiba dan Shino.

"Pria aneh." Gumam Hinata pelan.

kemudian Perempuan itu berjalan memasuki Toko kue yang ada disampingnya.

"Ketemu." Ucap lirih Pria bersurai merah ,Gaara. Yang tak terdengar oleh siapapun.

 **SKIP**

Diruang tamu di apartemen, Sakura dan Mikoto tengah duduk disofa dengan Nana berada di pangkuan Mikoto yang tengah menyuapi Gadis kecil itu.

"Maafkan aku tidak mengabarimu dulu sebelumnya Sakura." Ucap Mikoto.

"Tidak apa-apa Baa-san. Lagi pula hari ini hari liburku, Sasuke memberikan libur satu hari untuk menemani Nana."

"Anak itu selalu Merepotkan."

"Tidak Baa-san, aku senang merawat Nana. Dia sudah kuanggap juga sebagai anakku sendiri." Ucap gemas Sakura yang mencubit pelan pipi Nana.

Mendengar perkataan Sakura, Mikoto terdiam dan matanya menatap Nana dengan sedih.

"Obaa-chan Nana aus." Gadis kecil itu merengek manja kepada Mikoto.

"Iya,iya. cucu Obaa-san tersayang."

Mikoto mengambil gelas berisi air yang terletak dimeja didepannya dan meminumkannya pada Cucunya. Setelah itu Mikoto meletakkan kembali Gelas itu berserta Mangkuk makanan milik Nana di meja.

"Andai dia ingat pada Nana dan Sasuke." Ucap Mikoto dengan lirih.

"Baa-san."

Sakura pun mendekati Mikoto dan mencoba menenangkannya.

"Tidak apa-apa Baa-san. Aku yakin Hinata pasti akan mengingat semuanya lagi secara perlahan."

"Aku berharap begitu Sakura."

Ting tong…

"Baa-san itu mungkin Sasuke."

"Biar aku yang menyapa anak itu."

Ting tong…

CEKLEK,

"Sasu−!." Ucap Mikoto cepat saat membuka pintu apartemen Sakura.

"Mikoto."

Mata Mikoto melebar saat melihat orang yang ada dihadapannya bukanlah putranya melainkan sang Suami.

"F-fugaku?!."

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini Mikoto?." Tanya Fugaku dingin.

Nana yang berada didalam, berlari keluar menuju Pintu apartemen mengikuti Mikoto.

"Nana!." Teriak Sakura berlari mengejar Nana.

Saat sampai di pintu apartemen, Gadis kecil itu pun melihat seorang pria paruh baya asing yang sedang berbicara dengan Neneknya.

"Obaa-chan, itu ciapa?." Tanya Gadis kecil itu.

Suara Nana sontak membuat Mikoto dan Fugaku Melihat kearahnya , sementara Sakura yang baru datang langsung memeluknya.

"Oh tidak." Gumam Mikoto lirih.

"Dia…"

Fugaku terpaku ditempatnya saat melihat Gadis kecil itu memanggil istrinya dengan sebutan Nenek.

'jangan bilang kalau dia adalah...'

* * *

To Be Continue…

Hallo Minna-san~. Kembali lagi bersama saya Apikachudoodoll.^^/

Oke, Are you miss me? *Bletak #dijitak…*Reader : KAGAKK! #NangisSambilPotongBawang… maksudnya, are you miss my story?. *Buaghh #DilemparPanci…*Reader: KAGAKK JUGA!. #NangisDiPojokkan.

Baiklah, aku kembali dengan membawa chapter 6 nya minna. Gomen ne minna~ baru bisa publish. Haha kemarin memang ngak punya ide sama sekali. Ini pun hanya dipaksain, jadi pendek sama ngak jelas ceritanya. T.T tapi author berusaha untuk meneruskannya demi kalian semua. Semoga Minna masih menantikan Chapter 6 ini dan akan tetap menantikankuuu. *Plak… #DitimpukReader… maksudnya tetap menantikan chapter selanjutnya. Semoga masih mau berkenan membacanya. :D

Finally, Terima kasih banyak bagi para Reader dan silent reader, dan juga yang udah fav dan Follow ceritaku .

Terima kasih banyak bagi yang udah review, arigatou gozaimasu atas review-review kalian, itu menjadi penyemangat buat saya untuk melanjutkan cerita ^^. Jangan lupa Read and review ceritaku ya.

Sampai jumpa lagi di chapter depan. Bye bye ^^/ *Pikachu~.


	7. Chapter 7

WHY?

DISCLAMER : Masashi kishimoto

Cast : Hinata Hyuuga & Sasuke uchiha

Genre : Hurt/comfort, Romance

Rated : T

Warning : AU,OOC, OC, maybe Typo and others.

This Chara not My own

But this my story.:)

Note: Jika ada kesamaan cerita Saya Mohon maaf, tetapi ditekankan cerita ini Murni Ide/pikiran saya sendiri dan saya tidak mencopas/Plagiat cerita siapapun.

Summary : Kenapa ? Kenapa takdir begitu ingin mempermainkan kita.

* * *

Chapter 7

Happy reading~

Sasuke berlari cepat di lorong apartemen dengan keringat yang membanjiri pelipisnya. dia terhenti didepan pintu kamar apartemen yang adalah kamar dari Sakura. Dengan nafas tersengal dan memburu ia menekan bel pintu dengan kasar beberapa kali, tak lama kemudian pintu itu terbuka memperlihatkan gadis cantik yang berdiri dihadapannya.

"Apa yang terjadi?!."

Sasuke bertanya dengan cemas saat beberapa waktu yang lalu Sakura menelponnya dengan panic dan meminta dia untuk segera datang ke apartemennya.

"Nana…" Sakura memelankan suaranya dengan menundukkan wajahnya.

"Tidak ada yang terjadi dengan Nana kan, Sakura?." Tanya Sasuke dengan nada menekan.

Sakura hanya menggelengkan kepalannya sebagai jawabannya. Sasuke makin dibuat gemas dengan penasarannya. Sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi?.

"Aku minta maaf, Nana…"

"Jangan bertele-tele Sakura, kau tahu aku benci menunggu. Ada apa? Jawab dengan jelas?!."

Dan habis sudah kesabarannya terhadap Sakura. Harusnya dia tau bahwa Sasuke benci dengan pembicaraan yang di putar-putar.

Sakura yang melihat Sasuke yang sedang menahan nafas untuk menunggu jawabannya hanya bisa menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah.

"Fugaku-jiisan sudah tau, Sasuke." Ungkap Sakura dengan sisa keberanian dalam dirinya.

. . . . . .

Hari telah menjelang sore, Hinata kembali pulang dikediaman Hyuuga setelah usai berbelanja beberapa kue dan bahan-bahan untuk adonan kue. dia berencana membuat kue-kue kering untuk di kirim kepada Kekasihnya yang sedang berada di Kyoto.

"Okaeri." Ucap Hinata saat memasuki rumahnya.

Beberapa Pelayan pun langsung menyambut Hinata dengan hormat.

"Tolong letakkan ini di dapur."

kantong belanjaan itu diberikan kepada salah satu pelayan, yang kemudian langsung dipatuhi oleh pelayan itu.

Wanita cantik itu melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang keluarga. dia mengangkat alisnya bingung, Tidak seperti biasanya ruang keluarga Hyuuga sepi. Tampak tak satupun anggota keluarga Hyuuga terlihat. kalau keberadaan ayahnya hinata tidak perlu mempertanyakannya, karena tentu saja ayahnya sedang berada di kantor pusat Hyuuga bersama Neji-nii yang baru 2 hari lalu pulang ke tokyo. Tapi Kemana ibunya dan hanabi?.

"Okaa-san, Hanabi." Panggil Hinata.

Dan tidak ada sahutan.

'Pasti sedang keluar.'Pikirnya.

Akhirnya dia memutuskan menuju kekamarnya untuk membersihkan dirinya. Kakinya mulai menapaki satu persatu anak tangga menuju lantai dua.

Saat sudah berada di lantai atas, langkah Hinata seketika terhenti saat mendengar percakapan dua orang pelayan yang sedang bersih-bersih di samping kamar adiknya.

"Aku merasa kasihan kepada nona Hinata." Ucap salah satu pelayan yang tengah membersihkan foto-foto keluarga Hyuuga.

"Astaga, kau ini tidak henti-hentinya bergosip."Sahut Pelayan yang lain yang juga tengah bersih-bersih.

"Aku bukan bergosip tau!, tapi itu fakta. Apa kau tidak merasa kasihan dengan Nona Hinata memiliki kondisi tubuh yang lemah sejak kecil apalagi insiden yang menimpanya beberapa tahun lalu."

Hinata mendengar dalam diam percakapan para pelayan itu sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Shh… jika Nona Hinata mendengar ocehananmu maka kau bisa dipecat."

"Tapi itu−."

"Jika pekerjaan kalian sudah selesai, segera lanjutkan tugas kalian yang lain atau aku akan memotong Lidah kalian satu-satu."

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara dingin adiknya yang entah datang darimana mengintrupsi obrolan para pelayan itu.

Mendengar suara dingin dari majikannya, para pelayan itu langsung menunduk takut dan segera melenggang pergi.

"Nee-chan, jika mendengar para pelayan itu bergosip macam-macam seperti itu seharusnya Nee-chan membungkam mulut-mulut mereka."

Hinata hanya tersentak saat Hanabi bediri disampingnya sambil melipat tangannya angkuh.

"Hanabi." Gumam Hinata pelan.

"Yasudah Nee-chan lupakan tentang gossip murahan mereka. Nee-chan darimana saja?."

Hanabi mencoba membuat Hinata tidak terlalu memikirkan tentang percakapan dua pelayan tadi yang hampir membocorkan rahasia besar tentang kakaknya.

"Ah, Nee-chan habis dari toko kue. Rencananya Nee-chan ingin membuat kue." Ungkap Hinata tersenyum.

"Jangan bilang untuk Sasuke-nii?."Tebak Hanabi

Hinata tiba-tiba terdiam menatap wajah adiknya dengan aneh. Hal itu disadari Hanabi dan membuatnya bergidik ngeri.

"Kenapa kau menatapku begitu Nee-chan?."

"Demi Kami-sama, apakah kau sedang sehat Hanabi?." Tanya Hinata balik sambil meraba dahi Hanabi.

"Seharusnya aku yang harus bertanya begitu. Ada apa sih?, Kenapa Nee−!." Perkataannya tiba-tiba terhenti saat dia sadar dengan ucapannya sebelumnya.

Sementara Hinata hanya terkekeh geli melihat adiknya menepuk dahinya sendiri dengan tangannya.

"Akhirnya kau memanggil Sasuke dengan benar, Hanabi-chan." Goda Hinata kepada Hanabi.

"Siapa bilang?! Aku terpaksa menerimanya karena dia kakak iparku sendiri!." Hanabi berujar kesal dengan wajah memerah.

Hinata langsung terdiam lagi saat mendengar ucapan Hanabi.

"Kakak ipar?, apa maksudmu Hanabi?.".

"Maksudnya, em- itu.. ah, maksudku aku…iya aku menerimanya jika dia menjadi kakak iparku nanti."

Hanabi memalingkan wajahnya cepat agar Kakaknya tidak mencurigainya. Gadis itu melirik kecil kakaknya yang masih menatapnya dalam diam, membuat Hanabi merapalkan doa dalam hati agar Hinata percaya akan ucapannya.

"aku hanya berharap Nee-chan bisa selalu bahagia bersama Sasuke-nii dan bukan yang lain. Karena hanya dia yang aku percayai." Hanabi menyambung dengan pelan.

Dan perkataannya membuat mata Hinata berkaca-kaca. Karena selama ini dia pikir Hanabi tidak menyukai Sasuke tapi ternyata Hanabi mendukung hubungan mereka seperti kedua orang tuanya dan Neji.

"Arigatou Hanabi." Hinata menariknya dalam pelukan.

"Tapi ingat Nee-chan!, beritahu aku jika Sasuke-nii brengsek itu menyakiti Nee-chan."

Sekali lagi Hinata hanya tertawa pelan mendengar Hanabi yang mulai memanggil Sasuke seperti biasa.

. . . . . .

Oke, Sakura tau membuat Sasuke marah atau membuat Sasuke mengeluarkan Tanduk iblisnya adalah bukan pilihan yang ingin diambilnya dalam hidup. Bahkan Naruto saja takut untuk membuat Sasuke marah. Karena percayalah dia tidak ingin menjadi salah satu korban Sasuke, cukup Naruto saja. Dia cukup tau bagaimana jika Sasuke sangat marah, dia akan jadi seperti Iblis mengerikan yang akan membantai siapa saja jika dia mau. Dan semoga bukan dia yang akan dibantai Sasuke.

"Apa maksudmu Sakura?." Suaranya terdengar dingin di telinga Sakura.

"F-Fugaku-jii Sudah mengetahuinya Sasuke."

"Bagaimana bisa Orang itu tahu tentang Nana? Sudah kubilang untuk menjaganya?!." Guratan emosi kemarahan mulai terlihat diwajah Sasuke.

"Mikoto-baasan datang kemari untuk bertemu Nana." Ungkap Sakura

"Kaa-san?, Untuk apa Kaa-san kemari?."

"Mikoto-baasan datang untuk menjenguk Nana, tapi entah mengapa Fugaku-jii bisa datang kemari." Sakura mulai menjelaskan semuanya.

Sasuke mulai mengepalkan tangannya erat hingga jari-jarinya memutih dan wajahnya mengeras arti bahwa lelaki itu sangat marah sekarang.

"Sial!." Rutuk Sasuke.

"Sasuke, kita harus bagaimana? Aku juga takut karena Fugaku-jii bisa melakukan apapun."

Sasuke terdiam sejenak, benar kata Sakura bahwa ayahnya bisa melakukan apapun untuk menyingkirkan atau menjauhkan Hinata dan Nana darinya. Dia pun tidak menyangka secepat ini ayahnya bertemu dengan anaknya.

Bukannya Sasuke tidak tahu bahwa ketidaksukaan ayahnya pada Hinata, berimbas juga pada Nana. Dia tahu. bahkan Semua itu sudah terlihat saat kelahiran Nana, dimana sang ayah tidak sudi untuk melihat rupa cucunya sendiri apalagi menerima kehadirannya dikeluarga Uchiha.

Dan semuanya memuncak tiga tahun lalu, dimana peristiwa yang menghancurkan keluarga kecilnya. Membuat Sasuke bergerak cepat untuk membawa anaknya ke kota lain agar tidak diketahui oleh siapapun kecuali ibu dan kakaknya, Keluarga Hyuuga dan kedua sahabatnya. Sasuke tidak bodoh untuk tahu bahwa ayahnya mencoba memanfaatkan keadaan pada peristiwa itu. Tapi Sasuke cukup cerdas melangkah dua langkah didepan ayahnya.

"Sakura kali ini kumohon padamu untuk menjaga Nana baik-baik, walau nyawamu yang menjadi taruhannya. Ada hal yang akan aku selesaikan."

Sakura hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya mendengar suara Sasuke yang berbeda dari biasanya. Dan Sakura yakin siapapun yang mendengarnya saat ini hanya akan terdiam kaku ditempat dan tak berani membantahnya. Karena dia tahu inilah Sasuke yang sedang berada dalam kemarahannya.

* * *

Sejak kemarin siang, saat salah satu bawahan Fugaku melaporkan bahwa Mikoto pergi diam-diam dari rumah entah kemana. Fugaku tahu bahwa Mikoto bukan sekedar pergi berbelanja atau bertemu sahabatnya. Melainkan dia akan pergi ke Kyoto menemui Sasuke.

Fugaku sama sekali tidak melarang Mikoto untuk ke Kyoto apalagi menemui Sasuke, mereka adalah ibu dan anak. Dan tidak ada yang salah dengan itu. Tapi yang Fugaku curigai adalah sesuatu yang mereka sembunyikan darinya. Dan pria itu tidak bodoh dengan gelagat Sasuke dan Mikoto selama ini. maka dia memutuskan pergi sendiri mengikuti Mikoto ke Kyoto.

Setibanya di Kyoto, Fugaku memutuskan langsung menuju apartemen anak bungsunya. Saat Fugaku berdiri didepan pintu apartemen Sasuke hendak memencet bel apartemennya, ponselnya berdering di saku celananya, lalu ia merongoh mengambil ponsel.

Klik

"Hn?."

"Maaf Fugaku-sama saya mengganggu anda. tapi sesuai perintah anda, saya telah mendapat sedikit informasi yang anda inginkan."

"Benarkah?, kenapa baru sekarang?."

"Maafkan kami Fugaku-sama, tapi sangat sulit menemukan petunjuk karena sepertinya mereka sangat cerdik, Fugaku-sama."

"Selidiki dan segera temukan semuanya walau itu hal terkecil sekalipun."

"Hai, Fugaku-sama."

Pipp.

Fugaku memejamkan mata sejenak untuk menenangkan pikirannya yang mulai terasa pusing memikirkan semua masalah yang terjadi. Namun sesaat kemudian Pria itu seperti mendengarkan suara anak kecil yang berada di kamar apartemen sebelah. Dia mulai menatap pintu kamar itu dan merasa bahwa ada sesuatu yang menariknya saat mendengar suara anak kecil itu.

Dia pun melangkahkan kakinya mendekati kamar apartemen itu dan entah mengapa tangannya dengan cepat menekan bel kamar itu.

Ting tong…

"Sasu−!."

"Mikoto."

Dan Pria itu begitu terkejut saat Mikoto yang Nampak dihadapannya. namun dia masih bisa menjaga raut wajahnya, sementara Mikoto terlihat sangat terkejut akan kedatangannya. Dan dia tidak menduganya sama sekali.

"F-fugaku?!."

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini Mikoto?." Tanyanya Dingin.

Sebelum Mikoto menjawab pertanyaannya, Fugaku dapat mendengar suara teriakan seorang perempuan dari dalam apartemen itu. Dan…

"Obaa-chan, itu ciapa?."

Suara gadis kecil sontak membuat Mikoto dan Fugaku Melihat kearah gadis itu, lalu Sakura yang baru datang langsung memeluk gadis kecil itu.

"Oh tidak." Gumam Mikoto lirih.

"Dia…"

Fugaku terpaku ditempatnya saat melihat Gadis kecil itu memanggil istrinya dengan sebutan Nenek.

'jangan bilang kalau dia adalah...'

"Anak…Sasuke?."

Fugaku menatap gadis kecil yang berada dalam gendongan Sakura dengan pandangan yang sulit dimengerti.

"I-iya." Mikoto menundukkan kepalanya tak berani melihat suaminya.

Dan gadis kecil tersebut menatap balik pria asing di depannya dengan mata violet gelap bulat indahnya.

"Apa Ojii-chan, Ojii-chan Nana?." Tanya Nana dengan polos

Hal itu membuat Fugaku tersentak sejenak, namun kemudian dia tidak menjawab apapun dan langsung membalikkan badannya pergi.

"Kita pulang,Mikoto."

Mikoto menatap Sakura sebentar, lalu mencium Cucunya yang ada di gendongan perempuan bersurai merah muda itu.

Semua hal itu masih dapat tertangkap oleh mata Fugaku.

. . . . . .

"Kenapa kau melakukan itu Mikoto?, Apa kau mengikuti Sasuke untuk menentangku juga?." Fugaku menatap datar istrinya.

"Bukan maksudku untuk seperti itu Fugaku."

"Kalau begitu jelaskan semua kebohongan ini? apa sebegitu bencinya Kalian kepadaku hingga aku sendiri tidak mengetahui cucuku sendiri?!." Fugaku mengepalkan tangannya.

"Tidak, bukan begitu Fugaku. Dengarkan, Sasuke hanya ingin melindungi Hinata dan Nana. Itu saja." Mikoto berharap Fugaku dapat menerima penjelasannya.

Tapi tidak, Fugaku bukan tipe orang pengertian tapi dia adalah orang yang keras kepala dan tak terbantahkan.

"Melindungi mereka dariku?. Itu arti dari semua ini?!."

"F-fugaku, tolonglah mengerti ini semua−,"

"Apa kau tahu Mikoto, Kalian menatapku seperti seorang monster yang akan melakukan segala cara untuk menyingkirkan Hinata dari Sasuke termasuk anaknya. Benarkan?." Fugaku tertawa getir.

Mikoto terdiam tidak menjawab pertanyaan suaminya.

Melihat istrinya diam, dia merasakan hatinya dihancurkan berkeping-keping. Memang semua orang mengatakan dia memiliki hati yang keras dan tidak berperasaan, tapi itu hanya diluar saja. Tidakkah mereka mengerti bahwa dia juga adalah manusia. Apalagi dia adalah seorang kepala keluarga, punya istri dan anak-anak.

Mungkin caranya memang terlihat keras, tapi sebenarnya jauh didalam dirinya dia adalah seorang pria yang juga punya cinta dan hati yang sangat menyayangi keluarga sepenuhnya, hingga dia rela mati-matian demi mereka. Dia merasa mereka semua mengkhianatinya, tidak menganggapnya sama sekali.

Fugaku tahu dia tidak menyukai Hinata, tapi mereka tidak perlu membuat sebuah situasi dimana mereka harus memandangnya seperti Orang yang hina.

Akhirnya dia memandang istrinya dengan padangan sarat akan luka yang dalam.

"Aku memang monster dimata kalian dan aku menerima itu semua. Tak apa, jika semua itu membuat hati kalian merasa senang untuk dapat melampiaskan semua kesedihan dan kebencian kalian atas kejadian tiga tahun yang lalu."

"Fugaku…" Mikoto sendiri tak dapat menahan air mata yang perlahan mengalir dikedua pipinya.

"Aku rela…Mikoto."

Seusai itu Fugaku berjalan meninggalkan Mikoto sendirian di ruangan mereka yang mulai terisak.

. . . . . . .

Sebuah Mobil sport merah memasuki sebuah Mansion besar yang megah. tampak seorang pria bersurai semerah darah memakai setelan jas turun dari mobil tersebut dan langsung memasuki Mansion.

"Selamat datang Gaara-sama."

Seorang pelayan langsung menyambutnya dengan mengikuti langkah sang Tuan

"Dimana Gadis merepotkan itu?." Gaara, nama pemuda itu bertanya.

"N-nona muda a-ada di kamarnya, Tuan."

Setelah itu pelayan menghentikan langkahnya saat Tuannya berjalan memasuki sebuah ruangan.

Ceklek.

PRANG!

Sebuah benda kini hancur lebur didinding yang berada disampingnya.

"ARGHHH!, PEREMPUAN TIDAK TAHU DIRI! AKU INGIN DIA MATI!."

SRETT!, BRAKK!

Gaara hanya memandang datar benda yang berada disampingnya berserakan dilantai, saat perempuan itu sengaja menyingkirkannya dengan kasar.

Tak tahan melihat Perempuan dihadapannya semakin menjadi. Dia segera menangkap satu tangan perempuan itu sebelum perempuan itu mengambil pecahan kaca cermin.

"LEPASKAN AKU!, LEPASKAN AKU!."

"Diam."

"LEPASKAN!, LEPASKAN!". Perempuan itu makin histeris dan menjadi-jadi di gengaman Gaara.

Gaara pun mencengkram erat tangan perempuan itu hingga sang empunya merasa kesakitan dan menghentikan pergerakannya.

"Kubilang Diam, Perempuan Gila." Suara berat dan dalam akan ancaman diucapkan Lelaki itu.

"Cih, Kau yang Gila. Baka-Gaara-nii."

Perempuan tersebut membalasnya dengan tajam namun terlihat lebih tenang dari keadaanya yang sebelumnya.

"Ingin rasanya aku melemparmu kedalam Rumah Sakit jiwa."

"kau tidak akan bisa." Tawa perempuan itu pelan, tetapi itu adalah tawa ejekkan untuknya.

Mendengarnya membuat Gaara mendesis tidak suka dan melemparkan kasar Perempuan yang merangkap menjadi adiknya itu kekasur hingga membuat perempuan itu tersungkur.

"Kau benar, aku tidak akan bisa. Karena Kau Gila tapi tak gila."

"Haha, Kau memang Brengsek Gaara-nii." Perempuan itu meringis kesakitan dengan perlakuan kakaknya sendiri.

"Aku harus begitu, Shion."

Gaara meninggalkannya sendirian di kamarnya.

* * *

To Be Continue…

Hai lagi Minna-san~. Kembali lagi bersama Apikachudoodoll.

Gomenasai Minna-san atas tidak bertanggung jawabnya saya dengan membiarkan fic ini selama 3 bulan. Oke, saya minta maaf sekali lagi dan tidak bermaksud menelantarkan fic ini. tapi ini semua punya alasan, karena saya sangat sibuk dan tidak bisa untuk update. Dan saya berharap semoga masih ada yang menunggu fic ini.

Dan sekarang saya membawakan chapter ke 7-nya, dimana Fugaku sudah tahu cucunya sendiri dan siapa perempuan yang sering mengamuk. Chap depannya saya usahakan akan membongkar alasan Fugaku tidak menyukai Hinata dan apa peran Shion dan Gaara disini. Dan maaf jika Hinata atau Sasuke masih belum terlalu menonjol padahal mereka adalah pemeran utama. Karena saya juga ingin membuat dimana pemain-pemain lain terlihat ikut hadir jadi tidak tenggelam. Tapi akan dibuat Adegan Sasuke dan Hinata lebih menonjol dan banyak.

Finally, Terima kasih banyak bagi para Reader dan silent reader, dan juga yang udah fav dan Follow ceritaku .

Terima kasih banyak bagi yang udah review, arigatou gozaimasu atas review-review kalian, itu menjadi penyemangat buat saya untuk melanjutkan cerita ^^. Jangan lupa Read and review ceritaku ya.

*NOTES= s/11863470/1/Revenge = Minna-san, jangan lupa baca dan review cerita terbaruku crossxover antara Death Note & Vocaloid.

Sampai jumpa lagi di chapter depan. Bye bye ^^/ *Pikachu~.


	8. Chapter 8

WHY?

DISCLAMER : Masashi kishimoto

Cast : Hinata Hyuuga & Sasuke uchiha

Genre : Hurt/comfort, Romance

Rated : T

Warning : AU,OOC, OC, maybe Typo and others.

This Chara not My own

But this my story.:)

Note: Jika ada kesamaan cerita Saya Mohon maaf, tetapi ditekankan cerita ini Murni Ide/pikiran saya sendiri dan saya tidak mencopas/Plagiat cerita siapapun.

Summary : Kenapa ? Kenapa takdir begitu ingin mempermainkan kita.

Chapter 8

Happy reading~

* * *

Perih, itu yang dirasakan oleh seorang Fugaku saat ini. Entah mengapa setelah dia bertemu cucunya sendiri, dia merasa sesuatu telah berubah dalam hatinya. tapi disamping itu dia merasa sakit dengan keadaan ini, dimana anaknya sengaja menjauhkan cucunya sendiri darinya.

Fugaku tahu selama ini dialah yang salah. Karena sikap kerasnya terhadap Sasuke dan menantunya, hingga membuat Sasuke membencinya. Tetapi bukan tanpa alasan untuk Fugaku tidak menyukai Hinata. Ini bukan karena kekurangan perempuan itu atau penyakitnya. Tidak sama sekali.

Tapi ini karena perempuan itu memiliki takdir yang salah dengan lahir di tempat yang salah dan hidup di keluarga yang salah. Hyuuga!. Ini semua karena Hyuuga, atau lebih tepatnya karena dia anak dari Hiashi Hyuuga.

 _Flashback_

 _Seorang pemuda bersurai hitam tengah berdiri dibawah pohon Sakura dengan meringis kesakitan dibagian pipinya yang lebam akibat perkelahiannya dengan para berandalan yang menghadangnya. Dia terduduk bersandar dipohon itu untuk waktu yang lama sambil memejamkan matanya lelah._

 _Tapi matanya seketika terbuka dengan cepat saat merasakan seseorang tengah berdiri dihadapannya._

 _Dia melihat seorang pemuda dengan raut dingin memandangnya._

" _Siapa kau?." Pemuda itu bersuara datar sambil menahan sakitnya._

" _Kau yang berkelahi tadi."_

 _Seorang dihadapannya tidak menjawab pertanyaannya._

" _Hn."_

" _Uchiha?." Pemuda yang lain itu bergumam._

 _Pemuda itu menatap seorang dihadapannya dengan raut datarnya dan terpaku pada matanya._

" _Kau tahu itu Hyuuga."_

" _Tak kusangka seorang Uchiha yang terhormat bisa menjadi berandalan."_

" _Itu bukan urusanmu, dan untuk apa seorang Hyuuga ada ditempat seperti ini?. kutahu seorang Hyuuga adalah bangsawan yang tak ingin berpijak pada tanah rendahan seperti ini." Dia melemparkan senyum mengejek kearahnya._

" _Kami para Hyuuga memang tidak akan melakukan itu dan itu tidak pantas. Tapi aku hanya kasihan melihat seorang Uchiha yang terkenal dengan kesombongannya menjadi tak berdaya disini."_

 _Pemuda itu seakan membalasnya._

" _Aku tidak akan mati hanya dengan luka kecil ini. dan aku tidak butuh kasihanmu."_

 _Dia merasa pemuda Hyuuga dihadapannya ini sedang ingin menginjak harga dirinya._

 _Pemuda Hyuuga itu terdiam beberapa saat masih dengan raut yang sama, tetapi kemudian dia merongoh sesuatu dalam sakunya dan melempar pelan kearahnya._

" _Hiashi Hyuuga." Ucap pemuda Hyuuga itu yang langsung membalikkan badannya melangkah pergi._

 _Sementara dirinya hanya menatap benda yang ada di hadapannya datar, kemudian menatap punggung pemuda yang telah melangkah jauh._

" _heh." dia mendengus pelan dan mengambil benda itu._

. . . . . . .

 _Sejak kejadian itu dia merasa bahwa ada seorang Hyuuga yang tidak terlalu buruk menurut ukurannya. Dan dia baru mengetahui ternyata Hyuuga itu berada disekolah yang sama dengannya. Namun berbeda kelas._

" _Aku kembalikan." Ucapnya singkat._

 _Dia menyodorkan sebuah benda putih itu kepada pemuda yang tengah membaca buku di perpustakaan._

 _Pemuda itu menurunkan bukunya pelan dan menatap dingin kearahnya._

" _Aku sudah tidak memerlukannya." Sahutnya._

" _Setidaknya ambil kembali barangmu dan buang sendiri."_

" _Kenapa bukan kau saja yang membuangnya?."_

" _Uchiha tidak pernah mau mengambil bekas orang."_

" _Uchiha sekali." Pemuda itu mengejeknya._

 _Merasa tak ada respon dari pemuda Hyuuga itu, dia melempar kasar Benda putih itu diatas meja dihadapan pemuda itu. Kemudian dia segera melangkah menjauhinya._

" _Tidak ada ucapan terima kasih, heh?."_

 _Langkahnya terhenti saat mendengarnya. namun tidak mengubah posisinya yang membelakangi pemuda itu. dia lalu tersenyum kecil yang jarang ditunjukkan kepada siapapun dan melanjutkan langkahnya._

" _Uchiha." Dengus Pemuda Hyuuga itu._

. . . . . . .

 _Dan dari peristiwa itulah, mereka kian hari makin dekat dan menjadi sahabat walau tak pernah ada kata itu yang terucap. Dia dan pemuda Hyuuga itu menjalani persahabatan mereka dengan saling berdebat dan kata-kata tajam merendahkan. Itulah mereka, Uchiha dan Hyuuga._

" _Fugaku, apa kau bersahabat dengan seorang Hyuuga?!." Ayahnya kelihatan sangat marah._

" _kenapa jika aku bersahabat dengan mereka?." Sahutnya acuh._

" _Dasar anak bodoh!, kau tidak tahu bahwa mereka itu sangat licik."_

" _Aku tahu Tou-sama. Tapi Hyuuga ini berbeda."_

" _Kau tahu darimana jika dia tidak licik?. Dia ingin berteman denganmu karena kau Uchiha. Dan Hyuuga itu tahu dengan mendekatimu maka dia bisa menghancurkanmu dengan mudah." Ayahnya geram dengannya._

" _Aku tidak percaya itu." Ucapnya yang kemudian meninggalkan ruangan ayahnya._

" _FUGAKU!."_

. . . . . . .

" _Aku mengerti Tou-sama, akan kumanfaatkan keadaan ini selagi dia masih mempercayaiku dan bersahabat denganku ." Pemuda Hyuuga itu menjawab seseorang yang tengah menelponnya._

"… _."_

" _Akan aku kerjakan sebaik-baiknya untuk menjalankan rencana ini."_

"… _."_

 _Pipp. Suara sambungan diputuskan._

 _PROK…PROK…PROK…_

 _Dia bertepuk tangan setelah sebuah kenyataan terbongkar dihadapannya. Sementara pemuda Hyuuga itu memandangnya dalam diam._

" _Tak ku sangka selama ini sandiwaramu sangatlah hebat, Hyuuga." Dia tersenyum sinis._

 _Pemuda Hyuuga itu tetap diam dalam raut dinginnya._

" _Cih, Hyuuga tetaplah Hyuuga. Licik!."_

 _Dia mendecih seakan-akan kata-katanya itu sangatlah menjijikkan untuk diucapkan._

" _Kau tidak tahu apa-apa Uchiha. Jadi jangan menghujat keluarga Hyuuga."_

" _Ya, aku memang tidak tahu keluarga busukmu itu. Tapi sekarang aku tahu, karena memang salah satunya ada dihadapanku sekarang dan aku merasa jijik."_

" _Kalau begitu, mengapa dari awal kau mendekat jika kau tahu kami ini licik." Ucapnya dingin._

" _Karena saat itu aku bodoh. Tetapi tidak dengan sekarang, aku jadi tahu semuanya."_

 _Dia tertawa mengejeknya._

" _Apa maumu Fugaku?." Tanya pemuda Hyuuga itu datar._

" _Jangan sebut namaku dengan mulut Kotormu. Karena saat ini aku sebagai Uchiha membenci seluruh Hyuuga dan tidak akan sudi melihat kalian." Hardiknya._

 _Sementara Pemuda Hyuuga itu hanya diam dan tak melakukan apapun._

" _Jangan pernah muncul dihadapanku lagi, HYUUGA." Desisnya dengan menekan kata Hyuuga._

 _Kemudian dia berlalu cepat meninggalkan pemuda Hyuuga itu sendiri._

 _End flashback_

Dan Fugaku masih menyimpan rasa sakit dikhianati oleh Hyuuga itu. dan seperti sebuah karma akan dosa dendamnya. Anaknya sendiri malah jatuh cinta dengan seorang Hyuuga. Pria itu sangat menyesali semua kejadian ini.

. . . . . . .

Namanya adalah Gaara Sabaku. dia berasal dari Keluarga Sabaku yang terkenal akan industry pasirnya yang besar hingga mempunyai cabang dimana-mana. Keluarganya begitu terkenal dan sangat harmonis, Semuanya berjalan begitu indah dalam hidupnya.

sampai Ayah dan Ibunya membawa seorang gadis kecil bersurai pirang pudar dan bermata bening. Yang diberi nama Shion Sabaku.

Awalnya Gaara merasa bahwa kehidupannya tetap akan berjalan seperti biasa walau gadis kecil itu sudah masuk dalam kehidupannya. dia tidak akan memperdulikannya asalkan gadis itu tidak mengganggunya.

Namun ternyata dia salah dengan tidak memperdulikannya, Gadis kecil yang masih berusia 8 tahun itu ternyata sangatlah licik dan…gila. Dengan wajah polos yang dia buat, dia berhasil menarik semua perhatian keluarga Sabaku untuknya dan membuat Gaara diabaikan.

Dimulai dari Shion yang menghancurkan barangnya sendiri atau apapun yang dia punya sehingga gadis itu melaporkan kepada ayah dan ibunya bahwa Gaara lah yang telah menghancurkannya. Dan Gaarapun makin yakin bahwa gadis yang berusia setahun lebih muda darinya itu ternyata juga Gila.

Semua boneka yang diberikan oleh keluarga Sabaku untuknya akan berakhir tragis. Dan itu terjadi jika Gadis kecil itu sangatlah kesal atau marah.

Pernah sekali saat ibunya memarahi gadis kecil itu karena tidak sengaja menjatuhkan gelas. Respon gadis itu terlihat seperti kebanyakan anak-anak lain. Wajar. Tetapi saat gadis itu kembali kekamarnya, Gaara mengikutinya untuk melihat gadis itu menangis sejadi-jadinya agar dia merasa puas.

Tapi bukan tangisan yang terdengar. Namun yang terlihat gadis itu mengambil sebuah gunting dan menancapkannya pada sebuah boneka, kemudian dia terus menusuk seakan tengah menusuk seseorang dan berteriak kesetanan.

Saat itulah Gaara menandainya sebagai Perempuan Gila dan dia sangat membencinya. Tapi apa daya saat dia telah menyusun rencana untuk menyingkirkan adik tirinya itu. Kedua orang tuanya yang sedang sekarat memaksa Gaara untuk menjaga dan melindungi perempuan itu. Dan tak ada pilihan lain selain mengiyakannya.

Maka dari itu dia sangat membenci perempuan gila dan sinting itu.

"SHION!." Teriakan keras mengelegar diseluruh penjuru Mansion mewah itu.

Namun tak ada tanggapan ataupun sahutan dari seorang yang dipanggilnya.

"Dimana Perempuan Kurang ajar itu?!." Guratan kemarahan tampak jelas diwajahnya.

"A-ano, G-gaara-sama. N-nona s-sedang t-tidur."

Semua pelayan yang berdiri dihadapannya hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya dan bergetar ketakutan saat Tuan besarnya itu sekarang begitu marah sehingga mengeluarkan aura seperti membunuh.

"Tidur?, Kau bilang dia tidur?!. Bawakan aku segelas air sekarang." Perintah Gaara yang mulai mengepalkan tangannya erat.

Tidak ingin menjadi imbas akan kemarahan sang majikan, seorang pelayan langsung bergerak cepat menuju dapur untuk mengambilkan segelas air.

"I-ini dia G-gaara-sama." Pelayan itu memberikan segelas air yang langsung di ambil kasar oleh sang Tuan.

Gaara melangkahkan kakinya cepat menuju sebuah ruangan, dibukanya kasar pintu ruangan itu yang tidak membuat sang empunya terganggu sama sekali.

Pria itu bisa melihat sebuah gundukan dalam tempat tidur tersebut. melihat masih tidak ada pergerakan dari gundukan itu, Gaara mendekat kearah tempat tidur kemudian di siramkannya segelas air yang ada ditangannya keatas gundukan itu.

"ARGHH, BRENGSEK!, APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!." Teriakan perempuan langsung terdengar.

"Ingin rasanya aku melenyapkanmu perempuan sinting!." Gaara melemparkan tatapan tajam yang begitu menusuk.

"Apa yang kau katakan Nii-san sialan?." Perempuan itu balas menatap Gaara dengan sinis.

"Apa yang kau lakukan terhadap berkas-berkasku?."

Seketika Raut wajah perempuan itu langsung berseri senang.

"Ah, maksudmu Surat-surat yang tidak penting itu?. Ups, maafkan aku. Aku tidak sengaja bermain api tadi dan poof." Perempuan itu menjelaskannya dengan gerakan tangan seperti menirukan yang dia lakukan sebelumnya.

Begitu geram dengan tingkah laku adik tirinya ini. Pria itu mencengkram kedua sisi wajah adiknya itu dengan kuat sehingga pemiliknya merasa kesakitan.

"Tidak penting?!, Kau bilang tidak penting?!. Satu-satunya yang tidak penting di sini adalah dirimu yang tidak berguna perempuan Gila."

"Sakit Nii-san." Perempuan itu meringis kesakitan.

"Dengar Shion, asal kau tau aku selama ini berusaha mencoba memperlakukanmu dan melindungimu sebagaimana peran kakak untuk adiknya. Tapi kau begitu keterlaluan. Hingga dari dulu sampai sekarang aku sangat membencimu. Tapi aku tidak bisa menyingkirkanmu begitu saja karena janjiku terhadap orang tuaku−."

Pria itu memejamkan matanya sebentar dan menghembuskan napasnya kasar.

"−Kau masih beruntung aku masih mau melindungimu atas apa yang kau lakukan. Jadi… Jaga kelakuanmu dan jangan macam-macam atau kau akan mendapat hukumannya." Sambungnya.

Gaara menyentakan wajah adiknya itu dengan kasar dan membuat perempuan itu oleng kesamping hingga terjatuh dikasurnya sendiri.

BLAMM. Suara pintu ditutup kasar oleh pria itu.

Sedangkan Perempuan itu hanya bisa menatap benci pintu dihadapannya dan mengeratkan pegangannya pada seprai hingga menjadi kusut.

. . . . . . .

Sebuah senandung kecil keluar dari perempuan bersurai indigo yang terlihat sibuk di dapur rumahnya. Perempuan itu tampak telaten dan lincah membuat adonan kue untuk kekasih tercintanya.

Sementara ia tengah mengaduk adonan kuenya, dia menghentikan suara senandungnya dan mulai menerawang kedepan.

'mengapa sampai sekarang Sasuke-kun tidak menelponku?.'Batin bertanya.

Pikirannya terus melayang jauh sampai dia tidak lagi memperhatikan adonan yang berada di gengamannya.

Hinata mulai teringat lagi akan percakapan para pelayannya tadi. Mengapa para pelayan itu membicarakannya?, mengapa para pelayan itu mengasihaninya? Dan ada apa dengan beberapa tahun yang lalu?. Apa itu saat kejadian dirinya masuk rumah sakit?. Tapi mengapa dia tidak mengingat apapun tentang kejadian tiga tahun lalu yang terjadi padanya. Tapi saat itu yang dia ingat adalah...

TRANG…

Suara detingan sendok yang jatuh menggema di seluruh dapur itu. Hinata memegang keras kepalanya yang mulai terasa sakit. dirinya mulai terduduk dilantai saat dia tidak dapat menahan rasa sakit yang mulai menjalar diseluruh kepalanya.

"H-hanabi…"Panggilnya lirih.

" _Hinata… aku mencintaimu…"_

'Suara siapa itu?.'

" _Dia akan menjadi malaikat kita…Hinata."_

'D-dia?.'

"Na…na." Ucapnya sangat pelan, sesaat kemudian tubuhnya terjatuh dilantai.

Dan suara teriakan Hanabi menjadi suara terakhir saat gelap mendera dirinya.

"Nee-san!."

* * *

To Be Continue…

Hai lagi Minna-san~. Kembali lagi bersama Apikachudoodoll.

Nah saya kembali dengan Chapter 8 nya. Update kilat loh.. siapa yang nungguin chap ini?. Dan ta…da…. Ini janjiku untuk membongkar kenapa Fugaku ngak senang sama Hinata. Dan peran Gaara dan Shion pasti udah bisa nebak. Dan siapa yang berpikir Hinata mulai...Kyaaa… *histeris sendiri. Haha.

Gomen ne kalau rada kacau di chap ini. lagi buntu nih tapi ada idenya. haha..

Oke minna. Aku usahain akan Update lagi minggu depan . jadi keep wait for next chap.*cieelah..

Finally, Terima kasih banyak bagi yang udah review, arigatou gozaimasu atas review-review kalian. itu menjadi penyemangat buat saya untuk melanjutkan cerita ^^. Jangan lupa Read and review ceritaku ya.

Terima kasih banyak bagi para Reader dan silent reader, dan juga yang udah fav dan Follow ceritaku .

Sampai jumpa lagi di chapter depan. Bye bye ^^/ *Pikachu~.


	9. Chapter 9

WHY?

DISCLAMER : Masashi kishimoto

Cast : Hinata Hyuuga & Sasuke uchiha

Genre : Hurt/comfort, Romance

Rated : T

Warning : AU,OOC, OC, maybe Typo and others.

This Chara not My own

But this my story.

Note: Jika ada kesamaan cerita Saya Mohon maaf, tetapi ditekankan cerita ini Murni Ide/pikiran saya sendiri dan saya tidak mencopas/Plagiat cerita siapapun.

Summary : Kenapa ? Kenapa takdir begitu ingin mempermainkan kita.

Chapter 9

Happy reading~

* * *

Hinata mengerjapkan matanya perlahan, ia terbangun dan menatap sekelilingnya.

Pemandangan yang tertangkap netranya hanya hamparan Padang rumput yang luas. Apakah ini mimpi?. Yang dirinya tahu, kalau tadi ia berada di dapurnya sedang membuat kue untuk Sasuke lalu kemudian dia…

Kemudian dia… kemudian apa? Dia tidak Ingat lagi Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya.

WUSHH…

Tiba-tiba Tiupan angin kencang membelai wajahnya membuat beberapai helai rambutnya berterbangan menutupi pandangannya.

Merasa terganggu, Hinata menyingkirkan rambutnya dan menyampirkan ke belakang telinganya. Tapi kemudian dia terpaku saat melihat seseorang yang dia ken−, *salah* namun yang sangat dia kenal berdiri jauh didepannya sedang membelakangi Hinata.

'Sasuke-kun.'Batinnya.

Ya,disana berdiri Seorang Sasuke Uchiha, Sasukenya yang tengah menggandeng anak kecil disampingnya. Mengapa Sasuke bisa ada disini? Dan siapa anak kecil itu?.

"Sasuke-kun."Panggil gadis itu.

"Sasuke-kun."Panggilnya sekali lagi namun Kekasihnya tidak menghiraukannya.

"Sasuke-kun!."

Kali ini dia menguatkan volume suaranya agar Sasuke bisa mendengarnya dan menatapnya. Tapi bagaikan angin lalu, Lelaki itu tidak bergeming sama sekali dari tempatnya berdiri.

Hinata pun akan segera berlari menuju Sasuke. Namun Sebelum itu terjadi, Tiba-tiba Kakinya seperti berat untuk digerakkan. Dia mencoba untuk bergerak sekuat tenaga tapi kakinya memang sama sekali tidak bisa digerakkan.

"Sasuke-Kun!... Tolong, aku disini!." Air mata mulai bercucuran di kedua pipinya.

 **SKIP**

Keluarga Hyuuga dibuat panik tentang keadaan Hinata, Saat dirinya jatuh tak sadarkan diri di dapur. hal itu membuat keluarga Hyuuga sangat cemas. Dimulai dari sang ibu, Hitomi yang menangis dalam pelukan Hiashi, sang suami. Hanabi yang berdiri dengan gelisah dan Neji yang duduk sambil menatap cemas pintu ruang rawat Hinata.

Mereka tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada Hinata. Tapi Hanabi yakin bahwa sebelumnya kakak perempuannya itu tidak apa-apa. Namun kenapa kakaknya bisa seperti ini?.

CEKLEK…

Suara pintu ruangan rawat Hinata terbuka, menampilkan Tsunade dokter khusus yang menangani Hinata selama ini.

Melihat sang dokter Seluruh keluarga Hyuuga menghambur mendekat dengan raut gelisah.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?!." Neji Hyuuga bersuara lebih dulu.

"Apa ada yang memaksakan Hinata untuk mengingat hal yang tidak dia ingat?." Tsunade, wanita dokter itu bertanya dengan raut serius bercampur sedikit kekesalan.

"Tidak ada. Apa yang terjadi?."jawab Hiashi.

"Hinata menjadi seperti ini karena dia memaksakan otaknya untuk mengingat hal yang tidak dia ingat. Itu terlihat dari psikisnya yang tampak terpukul. Disamping otaknya yang belum pulih secara total dari cederanya, Keadaan tubuh Hinata yang sangat rentan mempengaruhi juga."

Hanabi menatap wanita bersurai pirang itu dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa didefinisikan. Dia tahu hal ini akibat Hinata mendengar percakapan para pelayan itu. Mereka berbicara sesuatu hal yang menyangkut kejadian tiga tahun lalu. padahal selama ini mereka berusaha menutup rapat-rapat kejadian menyedihkan itu, hanya keluarga Hyuuga dan Uchiha yang tahu.

Si bungsu Hyuuga itu mengepalkan tangannya erat dan mengigit bibir bawahnya hingga terluka.

"Dokter, Nee-san akan baik-baik saja kan?." Tanya Hanabi dengan suara bergetar menahan tangisnya.

Matanya mulai memanas menahan air mata yang dia yakin akan segera merembes keluar.

Melihat Hanabi, Tsunade hanya bisa menatap sendu gadis remaja itu lalu kemudian menghela napasnya.

"Aku tidak bisa menjamin apa-apa. Tapi aku percaya dia akan baik-baik saja, asalkan jangan lagi ada yang memaksa dirinya. Aku khawatir jika dipaksakan, otaknya akan mengalami kerusakan lebih lanjut. otaknya saat ini dalam keadaan lemah, selain itu juga akan berdampak bagi tubuh Hinata."

Isakkan tangis keluar lagi dari bibir Hitomi, sedangkan raut kesedihan dan terpukul tercetak jelas di wajah Hiashi, Neji dan Hanabi.

'Apa dosa Anakku?, Kami-sama.' Batin Sang kepala keluarga Hyuuga.

. . . . . . .

Wanita yang berpakaian resmi itu tengah duduk disebuah café menunggu seseorang dengan bosan. Sudah berapa kali wanita itu menatap jam ditangannya dengan geram. Apa orang itu punya otak? Apa dia tidak tau waktu? pikirnya.

Namun seseorang yang ditunggu-tunggu akhirnya datang dan duduk dihadapannya.

"Apa kau punya otak?!, kau pikir aku ini orang yang punya banyak waktu untuk menunggu orang yang tidak berguna sepertimu!." Bentak wanita itu langsung.

"Mulutmu memang pantas ku robek, nona Shion." Sahut lelaki itu santai

"Ck!, cepat katakan apa infonya?." Tanyanya cepat

"Dia masuk rumah sakit saat ini."

"Apa? K-kenapa?!." Wajah wanita itu tiba-tiba menyendu dengan rasa seperti kasian dan bersalah.

Tetapi kemudian, bibirnya langsung terangkat menyeringai dan Tawanya pecah seketika seakan apa yang dia dengar adalah sebuah lelucon yang sangat lucu. Betapa tidak kabar terbaru dari perempuan yang begitu ingin dia singkirkan adalah hal yang paling membahagiakan baginya. Hingga orang yang ada dihadapannya hanya menguap dan menatap bosan wanita itu.

"Kabar yang begitu membahagiakan Sasori. ayo kita rayakan!." Pekiknya senang sambal bertepuk tangan.

'Memang wanita Gila.' Batin kasihan lelaki yang dipanggil Sasori itu.

"Sayangnya dia masih Hidup. Dan maaf, aku tidak punya banyak waktu bersama wanita kejam tak berhati sepertimu Shion. Aku masih ada urusan. Lagi pula aku tidak ingin Gaara tau kalau aku sedang bersama denganmu." Ungkapnya datar sambil bangkit berdiri dan beranjak pergi dari sana.

"ck, Sepupu Kurang ajar." Guman Shion kesal.

Tapi tidak apa-apa dia hanya ingin merayakan kesenangan kecil ini sendirian sebelum dia akan mulai meleyapkan wanita itu selama-lamanya. Pasti!.

"Aku datang sayang~."

. . . . . . .

Sasuke dengan tergesa-gesa berencana ingin bergegas kembali ke Tokyo saat ini, dia ingin bertemu ayahnya sekarang juga dan mengakhiri semua ini. sudah cukup dia bermain sembunyi-sembunyi toh, ayahnya juga sudah tau tentang Nana. Sudah cukup.

Drrtt….

Ponselnya bergetar dalam sakunya, Sasuke merongoh ponselnya dan langsung menekannya.

Baru saja ingin melayangkan protes kepada orang yang menghubunginya, teriakan orang itu langsung menggema di ponselnya.

"Temeee!, Ini darurat Temee!." Teriak Naruto diseberang sana.

"Ada apa naruto?." Tanyanya dengan emosi makin memuncak akibat mendengar teriakan Naruto.

"Hinata! Hinata masuk rumah sakit Sasuke." Ungkapnya dengan panik.

Seperti sedang ditimpa reruntuhan yang besar, perasaan Sasuke mencelos begitu saja mendengar kabar tersebut. Dengan segera dia berlari keluar dari apartemen, begitu paniknya sampai dirinya hampir di tabrak mobil.

"Astaga Sasuke! Apa yang kau lakukan? Mengapa kau berlari di tengah jalan, cepat masuk!." Pria bersurai putih berteriak dari mobilnya saat melihat Sasuke seperti orang yang tidak waras.

"Kakashi?. Kakashi segera kita ke Tokyo." Perintah lelaki raven itu pada Pria yang adalah rekan kerjanya.

"Apa? Tokyo? itu begitu jauh Sasuke."

"Kalau begitu biar aku sendiri yang akan pergi, pinjamkan aku mobilmu." Ucap Sasuke tanpa bisa menahan kesabarannya.

"Tapi Sasuke−,"

"TAK BISAKAH KALIAN PAHAM KONDISIKU SEKARANG, ISTRIKU SEDANG SEKARAT!." Bentak Sasuke dengan emosi yang sangat begitu besar.

Saat ini Sasuke kalap, ia bahkan tak bisa mengendalikan emosinya saat ini, benar-benar tak bisa menahan semua yang ada dalam benaknya. Yang dia pikirkan saat ini hanyalah Hinata, istrinya, ibu dari anaknya, dirinya sekarang begitu tertekan akan berita istrinya. Bahkan dirinya tidak bisa berkonsentrasi.

Kakashi tersentak kaget saat melihat sisi lain dari seorang Uchiha yang baru dilihatnya kali ini. Pria bermanik hetero itu tidak tahu menahu masalah keluarga rekannya tersebut, tapi jika dilihat seorang Uchiha seperti ini pasti kondisi gawat sedang terjadi saat ini.

"Tenanglah Uchiha, aku yang akan mengantarmu ke Tokyo sekarang juga." Ucapnya datar lalu kemudian melajukan mobilnya menuju tujuan mereka.

Sasuke hanya berharap semoga Hinatanya akan baik-baik saja disana… Ya,semoga saja. Doanya dalam hati.

* * *

To Be Continue…

Hai lagi Minna-san~. Setelah sekian lama Kembali lagi bersama Apikachudoodoll.

Nah sebelumnya saya ingin minta maaf kepada para reader atas terlantarnya cerita ini. Hampir 2 tahun saya tak update cerita ini, alasannya kesibukan di dunia nyata. yang pertama saya sangat sibuk dengan kuliah hingga tak ada waktu meneruskan cerita sampai tak ada ide yang hinggap di kepala untuk menulis cerita sampai sempat kepikiran mau Discontinue aja cerita ini, tapi pas liat beberapa reader yang masih menunggu kelanjutan cerita ini membuat saya berpikir untuk tidak menDiscontinue cerita ini… dan sangat disayangkan entah kedepannya saya bisa cepat update atau sangat terlambat update. Jadi mohon pengertiannya, Sekali Gomennasai minna~

Dan kembali dengan Chapter 9 nya. Yeey akhirnya bisa update minna. siapa yang nungguin?. Pasti pada bosan.#pudungdipojokkan. pasti udah bisa nebak Shion lagi rencanain apa. Dan siapa yang ngak sabar lihat Hinata mulai...Kyaaa… *histeris sendiri. Haha.

Oke minna. keep wait for next chap..

Finally, Terima kasih banyak bagi yang udah review, arigatou gozaimasu atas review-review kalian. Saya ngak nyangka masih ada yang ngereview nanya kapan update. *Terharu #nangisBombay. Terima kasih ya itu menjadi penyemangat buat saya untuk melanjutkan cerita ^^. Jangan lupa Read and review cerita ya.

Terima kasih banyak bagi para Reader dan silent reader, dan juga yang udah fav dan Follow ceritaku .

Sampai jumpa lagi di chapter depan. Bye bye ^^/ *Pikachu~.


End file.
